The First of the Fourth Generation of Dragon Slayers
by lavita.pazza
Summary: That is until Lucy turned her neck, pulling the collar down of her shirt, revealing a red dragon mark with golden flamed encircling the dragon. It was the mark of the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. (Disclaimer: some characters might be ooc. Who expects a dragon slayer to know how to take care of a baby?)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my new idea for a NALU fanfiction. I am hoping that it turns into mostly fluff with some adventure in it.

Plot: Lucy got pregnant with Natsu's child, and this is the adventure's that follow along with it. It is always more fun when Natsu is around :)

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Fairy Tail. I am simpy manipulating Hiro Mashima's characters to my own advantage. I also do not know who owns the cover picture, but copyright to them!

 **COPYRIGHT:** I do have copyright over the dragon mark that is encircled by golden leaves. Please PM me if you would like to use it. I thank violet1102 for giving me such an amazing idea.

I HAVE A POLL UP! IT IS ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE TAKE IT!

READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAVORITE: I like to have feedback on my stories

* * *

Of course, the stick had two pink lines striking through it. The blonde haired Celestial Mage sighed as she put the stick down. Worry struck through the young adults mind. 'I don't have anyone. What if he doesn't stay with me?' That was her main concern, Natsu. What if he wasn't ready for a baby, and just walked out on her. What if Natsu's feelings for Lisanna returned because she is in fact back? Maybe Levy would be able to settle her mind. The blonde picked up her phone and dialed Levy's number.

"Hello! Levy speaking!"

"Hey Levy. It's Lucy; can you come over to my apartment? It's an emergency." Lucy sighed at the end of that statement.

"Yeah sure! What should I be prepared for?" Levy asked quietly, she was not sure what was in store for this conversation.

"Just a surprise." Lucy said, they hung up the phone and Lucy got the apartment ready. Someone buzzed at the door, and Lucy let the person in. It was her blue-haired script mage friend, Levy. She had her book bag slung over her shoulder. Levy was wearing her typical orange dress with a bow in the front. She wore black converse instead of her normal flats.

"Hey Luce! What's the emergency?" Levy asked, she put her book bag down and took her converse off, showing mix-matched socks. She had one iron-colored sock and another orange sock.

"Go into the bathroom and look on the counter." Lucy said as she sat down at the table. She was twiddling her fingers while she watched Levy open her bathroom door and turn to look at the counter.

"Lucy, you're PREGNANT?" She screamed as she brought the four positive pregnancy tests to the table.

"Yeah I am just as shocked as you are." Lucy said, as she started to fiddle with her own hair. Taking her blonde locks down, and twisting her hair, she fishtailed her hair.

"Whose the father? Were you raped? I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" Levy stuttered she was shocked as well as pissed. She did not know Lucy was sexually active- she didn't even know who Lucy's partner was. That is until Lucy turned her neck, pulling the collar down of her shirt, revealing a red dragon mark with golden flamed encircling the dragon.

"Is that-" Levy started as Lucy cut her off.

"Natsu. He marked me when we had sex for the first time." Lucy's cheeks turned pink, she didn't know if she should be embarrassed or proud.

"These could be a false positive." Levy grabbed a book in her book bag- She learned to always come prepared. She pulled out a book of pregnancy facts.

"These questions may be a little weird but Lucy I need your honest answers." Levy started as she read through the first chapter. Lucy leaned back on the chair and looked out the window. Natsu would be home any hour now, he told her that today would be when he would be home. Since Lucy hadn't been feeling good, he told her that he would pay her rent this month for her to rest.

"Yeah sure. I won't be awkward." Lucy smiled as she summoned Plue, who was shaking in her arms. Plue always made her feel better, when Natsu was not around.

"Have you been spotting or cramping?" Levy asked; she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil, writing down what she was saying.

"I thought it was my period, but it didn't last the whole week." Lucy admitted; it was just last week. She was spotting, but Lucy thought her period was light.

"Are your breasts more tender, swollen?"

"You mean these melons?" Lucy stated as she laughed. "Now that you mention it, they have been. I also feel like they have gotten bigger."

"Nausea and fatigue?"

"Both are consistent. But I have been more nauseous than tired." Lucy yawned, and she got up and went to the stove where there was water boiling. She brought hot chocolate mix and the kettle to the table. Walking to a shelf, she grabbed two pink teacups, and placed them on each tableside, respectfully.

"Craving food?"

"I made Natsu buy me freshly cut strawberries and grapes. Then when he came back, I was throwing up."

"No Lucy. Like are you craving pickles? Anything weird that is not normal to you." Lucy sat back and thought about it.

"A little, but it happened once." Lucy said, she poured the hot water into the cups, and then placed the hot chocolate mix in the water. She walked back to the shelf and opened up the drawer, grabbing two spoons she headed back to the table. Levy put her book down, to make herself some hot chocolate.

"We already know that you missed your period. So yeah, Lucy you should make a doctor's appointment and get checked out. It still could be a false positive." Levy said; she was worried for her best friend. Lucy was one of the last remaining Celestial Wizards out there. Lucy let her hot chocolate cool down before she took a sip of the drink.

"Are there any books out there about raising Dragon Slayer babies?" Lucy asked with a slight chuckle. Levy shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"I doubt it. The first, second and third generations have not reproduced yet. Besides, Wendy is too young. Rogue and Sting are too cocky. That poison dragon slayer is locked up. Gajeel has declared that he is not ready for kids. Laxus doesn't have someone, though I think he and Mirajane are hooking up."

"Don't we all think they are hooking up? They are like smitten over each other." Lucy squealed with excitement. Gossip, it was one of her favorite past times: even if she was bored out of her mind.

"I mean it is obvious, they go on missions together, and someone caught them kissing." Levy giggled as she took a sip of her warm hot chocolate. Lucy got up and went into her tiny cabinet and grabbed coffee cookies, she placed them on the table in front of the two. She had given Plue a carrot; carrots were one of his favorite foods. There was a shadow at the window, a figure looming in. Lucy quickly grabbed one of her keys. She didn't know who it was.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" She said, her key was in her hand, but yet Taurus didn't show up. Lucy was heartbroken. "My magic?"

"Luce! Don't call Mr. Buff Steak!" It was Natsu; he stepped inside and on Lucy's bed Happy entered after he did. Lucy let out a sigh, but then she realized that she didn't hide her pregnancy tests.

"Hey Levy! What are you doing here this late at night?"

"Well, Lucy said it was an emergency." Natsu's eyes widened and he turned to Lucy, his eyes catching a glimpse of the pregnancy tests. He picked one up and examined it.

"Lucy what do these two lines mean? What is this?" Lucy's face turned a pink color, she took a sip of her warm hot chocolate and looked at Levy, Levy nodded her head in approval.

"Natsu, I am pregnant." Natsu's mouth dropped. "You're the father." He ran around the apartment bubbling with excitement.

"Wait, are you being serious?" Natsu said, he picked Lucy up and placed her on her feet. Lucy was nodding her head. Levy smirked, and she took a vanilla cookie, and dipped it in her cocoa.

"Yeah I took four tests. They all came out positive. I need to call a doctor in the morning and set up an appointment." Lucy smiled; Natsu cupped Lucy's face and lifted her chin. He leaned in, and pressed his lips into hers. Levy stopped eating, and placed her dishes in the sink.

"I am going to go, Gajeel is going to be worried." Levy put her black converse back on her feet and slid her backpack on her back.

"Call me when you get home!" Lucy said, pulling away from Natsu's kiss. Now, they were alone, despite Happy and Plue still here. Levy nodded her head and closed the door. Natsu got on his knees and lifted Lucy's light blue shirt, he pressed his warm hand on her abdomen.

"Hey there, baby Dragneel. It's your daddy speaking. I made you. I want you to know that I love you. You maybe little, but you will be strong." He lifted his head and kissed right above Lucy's belly button. Lucy giggled, as she was always ticklish on her belly.

"Lucy, I promise to be at your side." Natsu said, he stood up and kissed her once again. "Through thick and thin."

"Promise?" Those thought's Lucy was thinking of earlier suddenly came back. "You won't leave me for Lisanna?"

"No I won't leave you for Lisanna, Lucy. I've told you before, Lisanna is a childhood friend. Not my mate. Besides, you have the fire dragon mark on the back of your neck. She doesn't have it, only you." He smiled, reassuring her that she was his, for the rest of his life.

"Alright, I believe you, honey." Lucy smiled; Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands and held onto them.

"I can't believe that I am going to be a daddy!" Natsu exclaimed, he twirled Lucy around the room. Lucy stopped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her head rested on his right bicep. Natsu's hands ended at her hips, he didn't want to touch her buttocks. He looked out the window, he was going to do right. Ask her for her hand in marriage, move in with him, and raise more little baby Dragneels.

"I can't wait to be a mother." Lucy yawned; they were both swaying back and forth. Natsu scooped Lucy up, and placed her in her comfortable bed. "Natsu, can you stay with me for the night?" She said in her slumber, Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"For the night? Yeah sure." Natsu said happily, Plue had already vanished back into the Celestial Spirit world, Happy had taken apart one of Lucy's drawers and made it comfortable for him to sleep in. Natsu closed the window that he entered from, and watched Lucy sleep, that is until he fell asleep by her side.

* * *

Did you enjoy? **Read, Review, Favorite & Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This might be a bulky chapter because I am starting my next chapter in this. I also suck at battles so this will be shit lol.

Did you like? Leave a review, follow and favorite :)

* * *

A week had passed, Natsu asked Lucy to move in and she said yes. Lucy was cleared by the OBGYN; she was in fact seven weeks pregnant. Natsu had become this overprotective boyfriend father thing. The idea of Lucy being pregnant turned Natsu into a monster. She and Natsu had cleaned his house just a few days ago, and now they were moving her furniture into the house. Thankfully, Natsu hasn't gotten into the whole 'That is too heavy for you and the baby give me!' stage quite yet, but he has slowly been getting there. Natsu had burned all of the trash that was in the house; Lucy was bringing in the new headboard.

"LUCY! GIVE ME THAT IT IS TOO HEAVY FOR YOU!" Natsu yelled, he jogged towards her and took the headboard. It was made of oak, with a heart engraved in the middle with the flames engraved on each side.

"NATSU I CAN CARRY THAT!" Lucy screamed, but it was too late, Natsu had already grabbed the headboard and rushed it inside. He placed it where Lucy had planned to put it, which was by the door that led to the kitchen. Lucy walked out to the wagon and grabbed the red and gold divider, placing it by the footboard.

"NO! YOU'RE PREGNANT! AND IT IS HEAVY!" Natsu sat down and started to assemble the bed, both he and Lucy sat on the floor and assembled it with ease, though Natsu did in fact hit his thumb with the hammer.

"Maybe you shouldn't build things-" Lucy snipped at him, but Natsu laughed.

"Lucy I am more than capable of building things." He said so proudly. He put the lower mattress on the bedframe, then the comfortable soft spring mattress on the top. Natsu jumped on it, and it stayed sturdy! Lucy let out a sigh of relief. This house was larger than her apartment, and Lucy was starting to think that they could renovate the attic upstairs, and turn that into the bedrooms, but then they would need a set of stairs. Lucy walked back to the wagon and grabbed the red flower comforter with a matching pair of white sheets and red flowers.

"Can I make the bed know?" She asked, Natsu smiled and nodded his head.

"It'll be great having a female in the house!" Happy chimed, Lucy turned around and her face turned red. Happy looked at Lucy and backed down. "I AM SO SORRY LUCY!" Lucy got the mattress protector out and with Natsu's help; she put the white mattress protector on, the fitted sheet, the regular sheet, the next layer, and the comforter. Lucy put the pillowcases on the pillows, and then put them on the top of the bed. Lucy put the comforter on top. Natsu was staring at Lucy's ass.

"It's okay, Happy. I am moving in, not trying to kick you out." She smiled, unfolding the divider and putting it in front of the main door. Natsu brought in both side tables, and placed one on each side. Lucy grabbed two lamps, and put one on each one of the night tables.

"I know! Because I got my own space!" He motioned to the shed outside. Lucy smiled, and patted the blue exceed's head.

"I bought fish at the market if you want one."

"FISH!" Happy drooled over it, Lucy went to the fridge and grabbed a blue fish and handed it to Happy. The cat squealed and ate it in one of the high corners of the house. Natsu went out and grabbed a dresser, placing it behind the divider. There was more than enough room to walk through to the other side. Lucy started to open up the house's windows, as it was getting hot inside. Natsu was breathing heavily as the dresser was quite heavy.

"Natsu?" Lucy called to him, Natsu smiled and walked to his small kitchen. Lucy had poured him an ice-cold glass of water, which was guzzled in a second.

"Thanks Luce!" He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He placed one hand on her belly, she was not showing still, but that didn't stop Natsu from talking to the baby and such. He walked her over to the bed, and had her sit down, she opened her legs so that he could lean and talk to the baby. Natsu got up on the bed and had Lucy lay back.

"Hey baby Dragneel! Your daddy again! Sorry I am having Mommy move around and lift heavy things. She's a bit stubborn, but she's my type of stubborn. Besides, Mommy and Daddy love each other, at times it won't seem like it but we do. Be patient, baby Dragneel. You'll be here soon." He ended the small talk with a kiss above Lucy's belly button. By then, Lucy had fallen asleep. Natsu pulled the fuzzy white blanket at the end of the bed over her.

Natsu knew what Lucy's schematic of the house was, and he wanted to make it perfect for when she wakes up. He went into the kitchen, and brought in the medium sized table, oak table. Setting it up, he put the golden mats on top of the table, and placed the three chairs on the sides of it.

"Natsu! Do you want help?" Happy asked, he had finished his fish and was willing to help move.

"Yeah sure, can you grab the little things? But stay quiet! Lucy fell asleep." Natsu said, he cleaned the kitchen up, putting the red dishes, glasses, wine glasses, salad dishes, forks, spoons and knives in their respective place. He found the red mugs, and put them in another cabinet, the teakettle and put it by the stove, he knew how much Lucy liked her morning tea. Happy came in with pictures, they were just of random things. Natsu hung them on the wall, slightly crooked, but that was Natsu's quirks. Natsu then, crabbed the red plaid couch, placing it parallel to the front door, the coffee table was put in front of that, with the TV over it. Lucy's bookshelves were placed around the room, filled with books and diaries. Her desk was also here, with her novel locked up tight. The finishing touches took about an hour, but by then, Lucy had slowly started to wake up.

"Natsu, I think we need to go on a job." She said, Natsu smiled and nodded his head.

"We can go in the morning and pick out one that has a lot of Jewels. Maybe Erza and Grey can join us too!" Natsu said, he plumped on the bed besides Lucy, and that made her stomach churn. Covering her mouth, she high-tailed it to the bathroom. Natsu followed her, finding her hunched over the toilet throwing up.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, Natsu held her hair up with one hand and rubbed her back with his free hand. She dry-heaved into the toilet, having stomach contents spill out of her mouth.

"It's ok. Maybe Wendy has something for your morning sickness." Natsu said, he stayed there with her. Natsu removed Lucy's gate keys and her whip from her side and placed them on the counter.

"No. Natsu nobody can find out. Not until it has been past my first trimester." Lucy said, Natsu grabbed a facecloth and doused it with water. He pressed the cold facecloth into her forehead and one of the sides across her mouth. Lucy started to gag, and she hunched over the toilet.

"I don't think you should go on a mission tomorrow." Natsu said, watching his loved one hurl into the toilet was heart wrenching. "I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

"I am perfectly capable of handling my own. I have my spirits!" She stuttered, Natsu pressed the cold facecloth over her forehead.

"Easy there tiger. Let's see how you feel in the morning, then we will make our decision." Natsu said, Lucy really didn't get any sleep that night. She made sure that Natsu got plenty of rest. She tossed, turned and puked the whole night. In the morning, Natsu had found Lucy hovering the toilet.

"Luce?" He asked, heading into the kitchen and grabbing her a cold glass of water. He rushed into the bathroom, putting the glass on the counter. He pulled back Lucy's hair; she was dry heaving as of right now.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't get any sleep." Lucy had tears streaking her cheeks; Natsu shushed her and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here with you." Natsu said; Lucy curled up in his arms. "I'll protect you, Lucy. Like I always do." He picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Natsu I want to go on a mission." Lucy said, her tired brown eyes started to close; Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"Get some sleep, baby girl. When you wake up we will go." Natsu said, he went into the kitchen and started to make her tea. He was still learning what she liked, but she left him instructions last night on the fridge. He started to boil the water in the kettle that was on the stove. He grabbed her pink travelling mug, and placed two, lemon tea's in it. Lucy had awoken when the kettle started to scream. She wiped her eyes and walked to the kitchen. Natsu hadn't seen Lucy this sick since the cherry blossom extravaganza.

"Natsu?" She said to him, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Go get ready, then we can be on our way. Grey and Erza have already agreed to the mission."

"When did you talk to them?" Lucy asked, watching Natsu pour the hot water into her thermos.

"I called them while you were sleeping. They agreed to go. Erza said she found a job that was paying 800,000 Jewels that was calling our names." Natsu said; he put the cover on the thermos. Happy came in through the window and looked at Lucy.

"You need to shower, you have vomit in your hair." Happy covered his nose, and Lucy punched him. Her cheeks turned pink and she went to the bathroom.

"Happy! What did you do that for?" He heard the shower turn on, and Lucy sobbing. She quickly finished her shower, and stepped out of the tub. She smelt vanilla fresh, her hair was up in its hair towel and a pink towel wrapped around her. She brought in a pair of clothes, they were tight, but she could still fit in them. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alright. Lets go." She grabbed her travelling bag and headed out the door. Natsu grabbed his blanket and bag and happy grabbed his green knapsack. She placed her keys and whip on her side, she prayed that her magic worked today. Natsu grabbed Lucy's pink thermostat and headed out the door with it. Virgo appeared when they left, and cleaned up the house. Lucy, Natsu and Happy headed towards Hargeon Town. They met up with Erza Scarlet and Grey Fullbuster at the train station.

"Hey slow pokes! The train just came in! Let's board!" Grey called out as Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lucy boarded the train. Erza could tell something was wrong with Lucy. She was sipping her tea and holding Natsu's head, as he was in fact having travel sickness.

"Lucy, is there something going on?" Erza asked, the scarlet hair sword mage knew when there was something wrong. Lucy smiled and stroked Natsu's hair.

"No, there isn't anything going on." She said, looking at Erza straight in the eyes.

"Lucy, Natsu said you were up all night. That you were vomiting?" Erza mentioned, Lucy took a gulp and shook her head in disagreement.

"I wasn't feeling too good last night but I feel fantastic right now." Lucy smiled, the train stopped at the next stop and Erza took Natsu and they headed out, along with Lucy, Happy and Grey. Natsu snapped out of it, walking right over to Lucy.

"You feeling okay Luce?" Natsu said, putting his hand on top of her forehead.

"Natsu I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She said with a smile, they rented a horse and wagon, loading their belongings onto it. Erza walked over to Natsu and asked the same questions.

"Natsu, is Lucy really okay?" Natsu's face turned pale, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah she's fine. I think she ate something wrong last night." He said, he turned and focused on Lucy, who was walking at the back of the wagon. "My Luce is in tip-top shape."

"Alright Natsu. I'm going to leave her in your hands." Erza said, walking at the head of the wagon. During the hour trip, Lucy stopped once and on the side of the road, she started to throw up. The caravan stopped and Natsu went to tend to Lucy, he grabbed the spare facecloth in his pack and wiped her face.

"Lucy, if you want to sit in the wagon, you can." Erza said, Natsu picked her up and placed her in the carriage. It was there that she found Natsu's blanket and curled into it, falling asleep.

"Natsu, is your girl pregnant or something?" Grey asked, Natsu's heart started to race.

"NO! She isn't pregnant, yet." Natsu smiled, he looked into the carriage to find Lucy sleeping.

"YET?" Grey yelled, Erza stopped the wagon abruptly waking Lucy up.

"What's going on?" She asked in a slumbery haste. Four men and one woman appeared in the horizon, getting closer towards the caravan. Black, frizzy hair neatly coiffured to reveal a round, tense face. Sparkling gray eyes, set far within their sockets, watch the caravan appear in the distance. His name was Kade Wilson, controller of Gravity Magic. To the right of him was a man; that had blue, coily hair slightly reveals a chiseled, lively face. Brown eyes, set a-symmetrically within their sockets, stare menacingly at the four figures in front of them. His name was Bruce Chilton, water mage. To the left of right, was another male figure. Dark green, short hair gently hands over his time-worn face. Big, round green eyes, set elegantly within their sockets, watch the scarlet haired female. His name was Gregor Eustice, earth manipulating mage. To the left of the female, was the last male. Ginger, neatly slick hair, reveals a furrowed, tense face. Dead brown eyes, set gracefully within their sockets, staring at the female in front of him. His name was Byron Barney, script mage. The female was named Camryn Hanshaw. Chestnut, greasy hair almost fully covers a chiseled, happy face. Narrow black eyes, set low in their sockets, stare at the wealthy prize that is in front of them. Used hair magic.

"The Madshifter Guild." Erza muttered underneath her breath. She obviously knew who they were.

"You know who the weakest is. Get it." Camryn said, she used her hair and went to attack Erza with her hair.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Declared Erza, Gray went up against Bruce Chilton- he defeated Juvia once he can sure beat another water mage again. Kade and Gregor went up against Lucy, who already had one of her strongest keys in her hand.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy moved her key that opens the gate. Taurus appeared.

"How do you dooo Lucy?" He stood prepared, battle-axe in hand. Lucy stood tall as her stomach started to churn.

"Taurus! Those two need a whooping!"

"Anything for Luuuucy and her fantabulous booody!" Taurus stated as he went to attack. Kade lifted his finger and thwarted Taurus's attack. Sending Lucy and the perverted bull to the ground. Releasing once on the ground, Lucy started to get up.

"I'm tenderized Luucy." Taurus went away, Lucy grabbed her lion key. Her body felt drained of magic already. She stumbled when she was on her feet.

"The Celestial Mage is weak. You've only used one of your keys and we pulverized you!" Gregor grinned, as he watched Lucy call another one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" But he didn't appear, in a frantic panic, she grabbed Capricorn's key. "Open! Gate of the Golden Goat! Capricorn!" Gregor raised rocks above her, and smashed her, Lucy screamed in agony. Kade, using his gravity magic, with the rocks on top of her, made it nearly impossible for her to move and breathe. Lucy had her hand on Virgo's key, her last ditch effort. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Even Virgo didn't appear. Lucy was now vulnerable, she needed help, those rocks were crushing her.

"NATSU! I NEED HELP!" She called out frantically, only one of her hands were placed over her abdomen. She needed to protect her child. 'Why didn't I tell Erza?' Natsu heard herm and came flying over.

"Fire Dragon! ROAR!" Natsu screamed as flames went through the two mages. Lucy looked up at him, tears streaking her face. Gregor raised the rocks off of Lucy's body. While Kade continued to shift the gravity on her, Lucy moved just enough to cover her belly, huddling in a ball. Gregor saw the small red dragon slayer mark on the back of Lucy's neck.

"Is this mage, your mate? Sad, because she's going to die." Gregor smirked, Natsu flew above the two mages. "She'll be nothing but six feet under when I'm done with her!" He laughed menacingly. Natsu growled, and flew up to attack the Rock Mage.

"Don't you ever get between my mate AND my unborn kid!" Natsu said in anger. Grey and Erza turned around, shocked. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He screamed, but the rock mage defended the attack once again. The Rock Mage, along with the help of the Gravity Mage, pushed Lucy to the ground, covering her with a rock cave, that had no holes. Lucy was beat up pretty badly, she was teetering in and out of consciousness, only staying in consciousness for the health of her baby. She could hear Natsu, Grey and Erza fight, hard over the mages. An hour later, the cave turned into rubble above her. Lucy saw Natsu run over to her.

"Erza! You need to help her! She's pregnant!" Natsu cried out, Erza stopped in her tracks.

"She's pregnant?" Erza said, scanning over Lucy's body. "She shouldn't have been on a mission in her condition! I should have known!" She was badly injured, and when I mean badly, she was torn up. Natsu knelt next to Lucy, and Lucy raised her hand and smiled. Natsu cradled Lucy's head and watched her eyes close, out of consciousness.

"Lucy! Stay with us! You need to fight the darkness, stay alive for our child." Natsu said, picking up the unconscious Celestial Wizard. He started to run towards the closest infirmary in town. At the infirmary, she was airlifted to the Magnolia Hospital. She was brought to the intensive care unit.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Erza and Grey were sitting impatiently outside of Lucy's room. Natsu was in her room, holding her hand. She had been unconscious for about a week know, her baby was doing great. Grey and Erza had finished the mission, using the rewards to pay for Lucy's hospital bills. Master Makarov now knew of Lucy's condition, was angered by the careless Celestial Wizard and the Dragon Slayer, but was concerned over the health of the female. Natsu was left inside Lucy's room; she was unconscious for only a few days now. The scarlet haired female and the ice wizard knocked on the door. Natsu raised his head, seeing his two team members.

"Come in." Natsu said, the door opened and in walked the two wizards. Erza closed the door behind her, she wasn't in her normal armor, she had on her casual clothing. Grey too, was wearing his casual clothes. Erza had a bag strung on her back, it had a few sets of Natsu's clothing in it. Happy had told them where the spare key was, and that's how they got in.

"How is she doing?" Erza asked, placing the bag down by Lucy's torn up clothing. It also had a set of Lucy's clothes in it. "The baby?"

"The baby is doing fine, healthy as a horse actually. Lucy though, is fighting a battle. The doc said she has a few cracked ribs; her left arm is broken. She was fighting to save our baby." Natsu had a tear form in his eyes. Erza placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, and Grey did the same.

"A mother will fight with all her might to protect her child." Grey said, he reminisced about Ur at this moment. "Like Ur, when she was protecting Lyon and I. She sacrificed herself for us to defeat Deliora."

"Lucy is fighting. She just needs rest." Erza said, she picked up one of the magazines. "We brought you casual clothes, in case you decide to change." Natsu took the bag and went into the bathroom. He changed into his red muscle t-shirt and denim pants. He removed the scarf that Igneel had given it and wrapped it around Lucy's neck.

"Igneel is going to help you." He sat back next to her, grabbing her right hand. Erza smiled watched the young couple. Grey pulled out the next edition of Sorcery Weekly. Natsu was wondering what Lucy was dreaming of.

* * *

 _Lucy was standing in a green field. Wearing her blue halter-top and white shorts. She looked around, she noticed the Heartfilia Konzern Mansion. 'Why am I here of all places?' She asked as she walked inside the mansion._

 _"Lucy, your mother would like to see you in the sun room." It was one of the new servants that Lucy didn't have the time to know her name. Lucy smiled and thanked her. She rounded the giant hallway and pushed the doors into the large sunroom._

 _"Mom?" Lucy had tears streaking her cheek as she ran and hugged her mother. Her mother smiled, smelling just like her. Layla did not look like she was in pain anymore._

 _"My Little Lucy! Is not so little anymore!" Her mother choked out, taking a seat at the ornate table, there was tea sitting on the table. Lucy couldn't believe that her mother was here._

 _"Where's Dad?" Lucy asked, her mother shrugged her shoulders and poured the tea. Lucy took her cup and sipped it._

 _"He decided that you should have some mother daughter time. Since the last meeting did not end up so well." Layla said, she had a soft smile on her face. "I heard through the grape vines that you're with child." Lucy's face turned red._

 _"Yes, Mom I am."_

 _"Whose the father? Is it that pink-haired fire dragon slayer? Oh what is his name- Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy smiled brightly and she put the teacup down._

 _"Yes, mother. He has been there since I joined Fairy Tail." Her mother raised her hand, and it pictured a real life video of Lucy laying in the bedroom, Natsu crying by her side. Erza reading a magazine, Grey gawking over Sorcery Weekly. "Mom, why are you showing this?"_

 _"Lucy Jane Heartfilia. I have am so proud of you. Your spirits found out you were pregnant, the only ones who will come when called after our conversation will be Virgo, Capricorn, Gemini, and Leo." Layla stopped. "You can not drain your magic, Lucy."_

 _"What about Aquarius?" Oblivious to the not draining magic that her mother just said._

 _"You know her." Layla and Lucy laughed at that comment._

 _"She's tried to kill you too, Mom?"_

 _"More than once!" Layla giggled with excitement. Lucy sipped the tea once again._

 _"Mom, I've missed you." Lucy said; she looked down at her belly. "Like a lot."_

 _"I know, baby. I got all of your letters. I think my favorite is when you joined Fairy Tail. You set your goals up high and you got there." Layla paused for a moment. "But your team needs you, more than I do. Open your eyes Lucy! Wake up!"_

* * *

The two voices merged into one; Layla Heartfilia into Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy! Wake up! Please for me!" She could hear Natsu's voice clearly. Struggling with her own consciousness, Lucy moved around the bed, trying to force herself up. "C'mon Luce!" Natsu said in desperation. Lucy's brown eyes popped open with life, taking a giant breath in.

"Mom?" She asked; Natsu turned his head in confusion. "Natsu!" She called out, Natsu placed his head in between her breasts and was crying uncontrollably. Lucy raised her shaking hand and rubbed his head.

"Lucy! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Natsu sobbed, Erza and Grey weren't in the room. Happy was crying and laid on the other side of her. 'Did I just die?' Maybe she should just keep the fact she saw her mother a secret.

"I won't Natsu." She smiled, Natsu was kissing her belly, her baby bump felt harder. She was in pain. "Natsu, I am really hurting." Natsu nodded his head and looked at her.

"Luce you have 3 cracked ribs and a broken arm. Do you want pain meds?" Erza asked, Grey walked into the hall and motioned for one of the doctors. One of the doctors came in and gave her a liquid form of Tylenol- acetaminophen. It numbed the pain just enough for her to fall asleep.

"When can she go home?" Natsu asked, he kept his scarf around her neck. Natsu crossed his arms and looked at the doctor.

"Two days. I want to keep an eye on her." The doctor said, Natsu saw Makarov enter Lucy's ICU room. Natsu ran towards him.

"Gramps! Hold up!" Makarov closed the door and looked at Natsu.

"What is it, my dear boy?" Makarov asked, the older male looked at the guild member.

"Don't kick Lucy out of the guild."

"I won't she's too valuable, just like you are. The two of you together make up the strongest team, along with Grey and Erza." Makarov mentioned. "I came here to make sure that Lucy and the are okay."

"Lucy just woke up a few hours ago. They gave her some Tylenol this morning and it made her pass out. The baby is perfectly healthy on the other hand." Natsu said, he saw Lucy wake up and move the bed up. She wanted to move. Makarov opened the hospital room door, and in walked the two of them. Lucy looked paler than ever.

"Lucy, darling." Makarov started as he took a seat on her bed. "I haven't been in this position in a while. But listen to me. You need to report your pregnancies to the Guild Hall. That way, you won't be given jobs, except for around the guild. You are carrying the next generation. I had to tell the same exact thing to Bisca when she over did it herself." Makarov stated, he smiled and looked at her. "The baby; is going to be magnificent. You just need to rest and allow nature to take its course. Allow that baby to grow inside of you."

"Thank you, Master." Lucy yawned, her head was throbbing, every breath she took was painful, wanting something more than just Tylenol.

"Natsu, I have been told you did an excellent job protecting your family. With that dedication, I hereby promote you to S-Class wizard. Welcome to the second floor." Natsu smiled brightly, he shook Makarov's hand.

"Thank you! Gramps!"

"No more bringing Lucy, though. You can go on your first S-Class job when Lucy is out of the hospital." Makarov said, standing up off the bed. "Protect Lucy and your children." Makarov left the room, and walked down the hall out of the hospital. Lucy grimaced, as moving was getting a little bit too difficult.

"Natsu can you ask the doctor for something more than Tylenol?" Natsu shook his head in disagreement.

"No, because they gave you the highest dose that they could." Natsu mentioned, instead, he climbed on the bed with her and she curled up into him. It felt wonderful to be back in his arms.

"Natsu? Thank you for saving my butt out there."

"Nobody gets in between me, my mate, and my unborn child." He smiled, as he placed one of his hands on her abdomen. "Not anyone."

"My magic is weak, Natsu." Lucy put her head in his chest. "I can hardly fight anymore. Taurus appeared for like two minutes but then we got beat. I summoned Virgo, Leo and Capricorn but nobody showed up."

"Try it now. Summon Plue?" Lucy shook her head in disapproval.

"Plue doesn't use that much energy." Lucy started, Natsu nodded his head and handed Lucy Plue's key.

"I know. But if you can't summon Plue than you can't summon your bigger spirits." Natsu was actually smart.

 _'Do not drain your magic, Lucy.'_

"No, Natsu, I need rest right now. Can I try it tomorrow?" Lucy listened to the little women in her head. She smiled, and played with her hair. Natsu took over that, he played with her hair and smelt it all up.

"Lucy, you don't smell the same. But I think it is baby Dragneel." He smiled, kissing Lucy on her forehead. Happy was asleep at the foot of the bed.

"Baby Dragneel?" She smiled, Lucy smiled as she put her hand on top of Natsu's. Bisca, Asuke and Alzack knocked on the door. "Come in!" Opening the door, Natsu sat up. Lucy snuggled in his scarf, half asleep.

"We heard through the grapevine that you were having a little baby." Natsu took Asuke and started to play with her.

"Yeah, I'm only like two months along."

"I've also heard that you had a nasty spill." Bisca mentioned, placing her hand on Lucy's leg. Lucy nodded her head, and put her other hand on her belly.

"Sadly, I got pummeled with a gravity made and a rock mage." Lucy said, moving a lone piece of hair out of her face. "The baby is okay. The doctor said it was healthy as a horse."

"Lucy, you need to take it easy. You have seven months to make Natsu bend over backwards for you." Bisca said, Natsu, Alzack and Asuke went out of the room and towards the children's room. "Natsu will make a great father." Lucy started to yawn, stretching her sore body.

"Bisca, did the baby drain your magic?" Lucy asked, Bisca was the only one who she could really talk to.

"Yeah. Asuke was a spit ball, whether it was kicking or draining magic. Each day was a new day. I was in the middle of a mission when I ran out of fire-power. Alzack, thankfully, was right there when I collapsed. He basically finished the mission by himself as I was in the hospital." Bisca said, she was through with having children. Alzack on the other hand wanted more. "Don't let everyone tell you that pregnancy is a breeze. Especially if you're a wizard."

"It isn't easy; I got beaten up by a gravity mage and a rock mage. And this morning sickness lasts all day." Bisca laughed as she watched Lucy. "That will pass with time. That is probably the easiest thing that you can deal with."

"No it isn't. I felt like death for the past week." Lucy said, she looked at the clock in the corner. 8:30 PM. "Hey Bisca, isn't it past Asuke's bedtime?"

"Oh yeah it is! I'm going to grab them. Get well soon!" Bisca said, leaving the room. The door closed behind her and Lucy smiled when Natsu walked in. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu smiled, he was so smitten with her.

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

Reviews make me write happy. I am really unsure of promoting Natsu to S-Class. But hey if you all like it I'll keep it in. There's a poll in my profile! Vote for the name and gender of the baby :)

Read, Review, Follow, Favorite but most importantly Review!  
Goodnight :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy, I don't want to leave you behind. I want to bring you with me." Natsu proclaimed as they walked into the Guild Hall. Lucy shook her head, in disagreement.

"You heard what Master said. I am not allowed to go with you on any more mission, when I am with child." Lucy said as she sat down at the bar. Mirajane grabbed a mug and filled it with root beer, sliding it across the bar to where Lucy was sitting.

"But it is no fun when you're not there." Lucy shrugged her shoulders, lifting the mug up and taking a sip. Natsu pouted and sat beside her, his hand placed on her lower back.

"I'm sorry Natsu. But I can't go with you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I have to protect and nurture our baby."

"Baby Dragneel?" He smiled, placing his hand on Lucy's abdomen. Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, Baby Dragneel."

"Lucy, are you pregnant?" Mira overheard the conversation. She seemed slightly shocked that Lucy could possibly be pregnant.

"I'm a just at three months along Mira!" She smiled, Mira squealed with excitement. "Why are you excited?"

"Because it is the fourth generation of Dragon Slayers!" Mira exclaimed, Lucy's cheeks turned red. Natsu raised his arms and was proud.

"Hey! Everyone!" Natsu started, but Lucy started to pat his chest, telling him to stop. The whole guild looked at him. "I'm going to be a daddy!" The guild cheered for the couple, Erza and Grey stood back, allowing all of their guild mates to congratulate them. Lucy smiled, said her thank you's, and watched Natsu arm wrestle Gajeel, Laxus, Macao, Wakaba, and just about everyone else. They all gave him congratulatory pats on the bath.

"You're a real man now!" Elfman proclaimed as he hugged Natsu. Erza was getting annoyed with this and called over.

"Natsu, Mira has a job request that matches your personality. It is an S-class job. You in?" Erza said, giving him the piece of paper. He turned around and hugged Lucy, giving her a kiss.

"I love you Lucy. Wait for me, okay?" Lucy smiled and gave him her bow, it smelt like her. Natsu turned it into a bracelet and gave her one last kiss. "I love you." He turned around and took off with Erza.

"Don't worry. It's the first S-Class job that Master gives everyone whom he promotes. Erza goes along to see if he can actually pass it. He'll be home in two weeks." Mira said, Lucy huffed and thought of how much fun it would be to go with him. But her spirits weren't appearing, so she was basically defenseless.

"He'll be back home." She smiled, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira, Carla, Bisca, and Juvia brought Lucy to the round table. They all decided that Lucy should not be alone right now.

"How about we have some girl time?" Levy said; the girls nodded their heads happily. "Come to Fairy Hills!"

"I can't. I have to watch Asuke." Bisca motioned to her daughter, Alzack was out of town doing a job.

"I need to stay and work!" Mira giggled, Lisanna nodded her head, she had to stay as well.

"Wendy has her academics she needs to be doing. There is no time for girl time." Carla stated, Wendy sighed, she really wanted to do a girls night. The people whom were left were Levy, Cana, and Juvia. Everyone else was busy.

"Come to my place at Fairy Hills after eight o'clock. We can do a movie night and you can stay the night." Levy smiled, Lucy nodded her head.

"That sounds like a date!" Lucy smiled, "Pajama party?" Levy nodded her head with a smile.

"Of course! Juvia and Cana you ready for a pajama party?" Levy smiled, Juvia and Cana both agreed. Lucy got up and went towards her and Natsu's house. She opened the door and looked at the quiet house. They were going to need to add a second floor.

Lucy put on her music playlist and jumped in the shower. When she had gotten out, she was greeted by Capricorn, Virgo, Gemini and Leo.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? I AM IN A TOWEL!" She screamed, quickly getting behind the divider. She changed as fast as she could into some sort of clothing, not caring if it matched.

"Lady Lucy we talked to your mother, and all of us, agreed that if you summoned us. We would come. The four of us only." Capricorn said, "We also wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy."

"Lucy I will be here every morning to clean the house." Virgo smiled, looking at Lucy.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate it very much." She thanked her spirits and then they disappeared. Lucy put on a pair of jeans and Natsu's red jacket, which was covering her t-shirt. She packed a pair of pink fuzzy pajamas that were stretchy and comfortable, along with an outfit for tomorrow. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and Leo appeared.

"Hey Leo!" Lucy smiled; Leo waved to her and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy!" He started. "Why are you here?" She asked the flirtatious Lion.

" I am going to walk with you to Levy's" Leo said; he had his hands in his tuxedo pockets.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked; she could probably take care of herself.

"You never know what is around the corner, Lucy!" Leo said, watching Lucy sling her backpack over her shoulder. She had her thermostat in her hand and it was filled with lemon and honey tea. Her tea was decaf, as she didn't want to stay awake. She took a sip of tea and locked the door. There was an awkward silence between the two during the walk to Fairy Hills.

"Thanks Leo. I'll summon you tomorrow." Lucy said with a smile, as no males were allowed in Fairy Hills. Leo dissolved when she was at the door. Entering the building, she turned down the hallway towards Levy's room. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by her blue haired Solid Script Mage friend.

"Come in, Luce!" She said, Lucy walked in, her long blonde hair was down. She looked at Cana and Juvia who was already sitting on the couch. Lucy found her way to the bathroom and changed into her fuzzy pajamas, keeping Natsu's red jacket on. She settled on one of the lone chairs, when Levy opened up the television from behind the bookcase. The bookcase split open in half, moving to the side, and revealed a flat screen TV. All the girls agreed on one movie, Totoro and afterwards, Ponyo. Juvia was holding onto her Grey doll, Cana was chugging another bottle of beer, and Lucy was worried about Natsu.

"Good night, girls." Juvia said when the movie ended, Cana left a while ago and headed towards her room. Levy had made up the spare bed; Lucy smiled and sat down on it.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Lucy smiled, she kept Natsu's coat by her head.

"It is no problem. I'm sure you would do the same for me." Levy said as she closed her bedroom door. Lucy looked out the window, and stared at the stars. _'Wherever you are, look at the stars and know I am there.'_ She told Natsu this when his spirits were low, she knew that Natsu was looking at the stars at the same time she was.

A month had passed, and Lucy was getting concerned. There was no sign of Erza or Natsu. She was staring out the window, looking at the night sky. Capricorn emerged from his gate, walking over to the upset Lucy.

"Lucy, would you like me to go and find them?" Capricorn asked, Lucy nodded her head in agreement. A tear fell down her cheek, she missed her beloved.

"Can you? Bring both of them home." Lucy asked, Capricorn nodded his head and took off, heading to where they were last seen. Lucy said a small prayer, for the safe return of her boyfriend and best friend, she then climbed into bed, curling up on Natsu's side and falling asleep

 _'Knock! Knock! Knock!'_ Lucy groaned as she was woken up, she put on Natsu's red robe, as it still smelt like it.

"Give me a minute!" She called out to the person whom was knocking. She slid on a pair of white comfortable shorts which matched her light blue tank top. She opened the door, and scanned the person. Pink hair, right shoulder red guild mark, tattered clothed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the person in the face.

"Hey Luce! Sorry I woke ya up. I lost my key." Natsu smiled, Lucy had tears forming in her eyes.

"Natsu! You're home!" She dropped his robe, and jumped on him. Natsu held onto her and brought her in the house, his hands supporting her rear.

"Wait, Lucy. Did you gain weight?" Natsu asked, Lucy didn't care if it was offensive, she nodded her head. She could see Capricorn in the back ground close his own gate.

"No, you idiot. It's the baby weight." Natsu's eyes sparkled when he heard the word baby, then quickly dissolved into worry.

"I didn't miss anything?" Lucy shook her head, Natsu put her down on the ground and Lucy walked into the kitchen where she left her purse and grabbed a picture of an ultrasound.

"No. The only thing you missed was this." She handed him the ultrasound and squinted at the picture. He studied it long and hard, until Lucy pointed the child out.

"Lucy, is that a penis?" Natsu said, pointing to something that seemed to look like the baby's penis. Lucy shook her head, she honestly didn't know.

"Natsu, I don't know." Natsu put the sonogram down and buried his face in between her breasts. Lucy didn't mind, she had missed him just as much as he missed her. He knelt on the ground and pulled out the ring, it was a fire burning inside of a lacrima.

"Lucy I love you. Will you marry me and become Mrs. Dragneel?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. Tears streaming from her face, he slid the ring on her left ring finger. He stood up and kissed her, then wiped the tears from her face. "There is no need to cry, Luce. You're mine and no one else's." He mentioned, Lucy wrapped her arms around him and she buried her face in his chest. He held onto her, and swayed back and forth, as if they were dancing.

"Natsu, what took you so long?" She asked, looking up at him. Natsu sighed and played with her blonde locks.

"Erza and I ran into more trouble than we thought. She explained to me that Gramps sets up this mission for new S-class recruits but someone sabotaged it. We had to fight off a whole guild!"

"Just the two of you?" Lucy exclaimed; she smiled when he told her the story.

"It was no problem! A matter of fact, it was easy!" Natsu smiled, not wanting to worry his fiancé. Though there was no worry in her face, she was calm as a clam.

"Do you want to go to the guild hall?" Lucy asked; Natsu saw some baby stuff around the house. Natsu smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure!" He kissed her forehead and hugged her, once he let her go, she went and changed into a red shirt, and denim capri pants. Natsu changed out of his tattered clothing and into the same one that wasn't ruined. He grabbed Lucy and twirled her. She giggled when he pulled her in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Natsu!" She squealed, she was very happy and content with him. The blue exceed was already at the Guild Hall. Natsu smiled, he missed her, her touch, her smell, the baby.

"Lets go!" He chimed, grabbing her hand. He locked the door and walked with Lucy to Magnolia. She opened up the Guild Hall doors, spotting Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel and the majority of the guild. Lucy held onto Natsu's hand.

"Hey Luce, we really need to save money and because you can't work, I need to start taking more jobs." They really needed to start saving money. Especially if they wanted to renovate his home. Lucy bit her lower lip in frustration.

"But Natsu you just got home!" She whined, her brown eyes staring deep into his eyes.

"But Lucy, we need to save up for the baby." He said; he took ahold of her hands. "I'll be home in no time." Lucy looked and felt heartbroken.

"Natsu, I want you to stay here." She protested, she didn't want to go through this alone and besides, he has shitty memory. Natsu kissed her, stopping her from this entire speech.

"I'll pick a high paying job."

"Let me come with you!" Lucy cried, Natsu shook his head in disagreement, which only made Lucy sob even more.

"Lucy I can't. You know what Gramps said." Natsu wiped the tears out from underneath her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. "Luce.."

"Natsu! I want you to stay! I don't want to be lonely anymore!" She called out to him, he hated seeing her so upset.

"I'll stay till the end of the week. But then I have to go on another mission." Natsu said, he went upstairs and grabbed a request, he handed it to Mira and asked her to put it on hold.

"I'll get a job. Somewhere, maybe at the library?"

"No need to push yourself." Natsu said, bringing Lucy towards a chair. "I got a million jewels for the last request."

"A MILLION JEWELS! NATSU YOU DON'T NEED TO GO ON A JOB!" She told him, Natsu only shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Lucy. We have to save money now."

"Natsu, I'll get a job. That way you don't have to stay away from home." Lucy said once again, Natsu shook his head.

"Who is going to hire a pregnant lady?" Mirajane overheard the conversation that was happening.

"Lucy can be a barmaid with Lisanna and I!" Mira piped, she was excited that Lucy was expecting.

"Fine." Natsu said, he smiled slightly and looked at Lucy.

"I'll take the job! Do you still have to go, Natsu?" Lucy asked, Natsu nodded his head.

"Luce, I do. We need the money for the kid." He repeated that sentence a thousand times, why wasn't she getting it?

"I want you home when the kid is born." She said, Natsu nodded his head.

"I promise to be home when the baby is born." Natsu smiled, little did he know the job would be done just in the knick of time.

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. Read and Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu arrived home earlier than expected. She was seven months pregnant, and Natsu had gotten more overly protective of her and the child. They took a visit to Porlyusica and found out that they were expecting a little boy. Natsu was obviously thrilled when he found out that his swimmers made a boy. But, he found out Lucy took a few local missions while he was away to make some quick jewels angered him.

 _"What if you got hurt?"_

 _"Natsu, I was fine. I got permission from Makarov. Wendy was with me the whole time. Of course I took a pay cut, but I only did about five jobs before Master told me that enough was enough."_

 _"You took five jobs? What are you? Crazy?"_

 _"I was in need of some quick jewels because I hadn't gotten paid yet, and I needed to go grocery shopping."_

 _"You could have called me!" Natsu yelled, he was starting to grow angry with her and Lucy noticed._

 _"Honey, you were away and you don't have a communication lacrima." She said, "I didn't use my magic, I basically delivered packages and mail and I baby sat someone's kid. It was all safe and Makarov approved."_

Natsu had gotten over that, because when he looked at her, she was healthy as a horse and not hurt. Natsu was not going to take any more jobs unless they were one of the local job requests. Now, he wanted to pamper her. He had been gone for four months, and she had managed to live on her own. She was an independent woman in his eyes. They had asked Makarov to do the paperwork for their marriage, so now they were married.

"Let's go home, Luce." He smiled, taking her hand. Lucy was obviously tired. She smiled and walked slowly next to him, her ankles were swollen and her back was aching.

"Natsu? I want cake."

"Cake? Of all things?"

"I was craving fire earlier."

"I COULD HAVE TOTALLY GIVEN YOU THAT!"

"Not if you wanted to kill me."

"It wouldn't kill you, Lucy!"

"I am not a fire dragon slayer, Natsu."

"Oh yeah that's right." They were walking by the cake shop and Lucy stopped. She opened the door and Natsu followed behind her. She looked at the strawberry cake.

"Can I have that one?"

"Do you want the whole cake or just a sliver?" Lucy gave Natsu the stink eye. "Whole cake it is." The baker wrapped the cake up and handed it to Natsu. Lucy gave the baker the correct amount of currency for the cake. Now, they were heading home. It was cold outside, and Natsu gave Lucy his jacket. She was shivering and didn't want her to come down with a cold. Holding onto the cake and her hand, the walk to the house seemed longer than they thought, probably because Lucy was waddling and no longer walking normally.

"Natsu, why couldn't we have gotten a home closer to Magnolia?" Lucy asked; Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"It's cheaper than moving. Plus, we're always sort of broke." Natsu admitted, it was true; either him or Lucy were broke and needed a way to make quick jewels.

"Oh yeah that's right. Once I'm cleared, I'm gonna head on missions." Lucy said, Natsu shook his head in disagreement.

"No. Our children can't loose both of us. One of us should stay behind."

"So, you're meaning I should stay behind?" Lucy snapped at him. Her blood began to boil as she was getting house sick.

"No. I am saying we should take turns to go on missions." He said, they both walked onto the driveway, their house was in sight.

"Natsu, we really need to get a magic mobile or something."

"NO! They make me sick." Natsu screamed, oh how motion sick did he get when in a car.

"I'm no longer going to be able to walk far. Plus when the baby comes."

"YOU can get a magic mobile. I won't go into it!" Natsu said, opening the door to their house. Lucy walked in and Natsu closed and locked the door behind them. He walked into the kitchen and placed the cake on the table. Lucy had gone to the bathroom; the baby boy was pretending that her bladder was a punching bag.

"I HATE THIS CHILD!" She screamed, she flushed the toilet, washed her hands and left the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"He likes to think that my organs are all punching bags!"

"He's always kicking?" Natsu put his hand on Lucy's belly, feeling each individual kick.

"Yeah. He's always kicking and moving. I hardly sleep anymore."

"Maybe he missed me?" Lucy smiled, as the child stopped kicking when Natsu's voice could be heard.

"Natsu, we need to name him."

"Igneel!"

"Natsu, that's a wonderful way to remember your father, but I was thinking more on the line of Orion."

"What does Orion mean?"

"Well, you see. It's the name of the star constellation, The Hunter. But in Greek mythology, it means son of fire. In a literal sense, he is the son of fire. You are his father, the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Orion. Orion Dragneel. I like it." He smiled, cutting a piece of cake for Lucy. He placed the plate in front of her, reaching into the drawer; he grabbed a fork and sat down in front of his wife. Lucy smiled, and then took a bite out of the cake. Her craving was settled and her stomach was happy. He wondered what he would look like.

"How was your last mission?"

"Hard. But it was nothing I couldn't handle." Natsu said proudly. Lucy smiled as she shoved another piece of the strawberry cake in her mouth. This cake was like an orgasm in her mouth. She swallowed the piece in her mouth.

"Are s-class jobs hard?"

"If you're not ready for it, they are. But if you are prepared for it, then they should be a breeze." Natsu said, he wasn't ready for the first one, but when he figured out what he was doing, they had gotten a lot easier.

"Natsu, I want to become an s-class mage one day."

"Well not in the near future. You got a baby on the way."

"Way to point out the obvious, you moron!" She stuffed another piece in her mouth. She was slightly underweight for how far along she was. Natsu knew that, and was worried.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu said; it would all be his fault, sooner or later. Lucy smiled, and gave a soft giggle.

"You sound more and more like Edola's Natsu!"

"Oh I pray to Mavis that he's not going through the same with the Lucy there."

"Yeah. I heard that she could be really bossy." Happy piped in, Natsu nodded his head in total agreement.

"I AM NOT BOSSY!" Lucy shouted, Natsu and Happy shut up and both apologized in unison. Lucy finished her piece of cake, put the box in the refrigerator, her dish in the dishwasher.

"Come on Luce. You must be tired." Lucy turned the kitchen light off and followed Natsu up the stairs. She smiled, and walked into the closet. Natsu had stripped of his clothes and put on a pair of gray sweatpants. Lucy had changed into a long pink t-shirt. She had bags underneath her eyes, her body plumped on the bed and she lifted her feet up. Natsu sat by her feet and took her ankles.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" She asked, she was using her belly as a bookshelf.

"Massaging your ankles." He started to rub them, using his thumbs, 6 times clockwise and 6 times counter clockwise. He started to use more fingers, making small kneeding and rotating movements. He massaged both sides evenly and her ankles were slowly returning to normal.

"Natsu, you don't have to."

"Luce, you're carrying my child. It is the least I can do."

"Natsu. You're too sweet."

"Do you remember when you were sick? And I uprooted the rainbow cherry blossom and floated it down the river for you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's because I knew how much you wanted to see them, and because you were sick, I went out of my way to see you smile." Natsu put her foot down, and picked up the other one, doing the same technique on the same foot.

"Natsu. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to make you happy. It was your first year in the guild and you make me happy, and I want to return that feeling to you."

"Natsu, you're so sweet." Lucy smiled, she opened the book _What To Expect When Expecting_ , but it wasn't dragon slayer edition, as there was no such thing. She propped the book on her belly and briefly read the seventh month chapter. When Natsu finished with her ankles, he went to talk to Orion.

"Hello Orion, your Daddy's here. I'm sorry that I left Mommy all alone for four months. But I am sure that you took great care of her. Daddy is now an s-class wizard, which means I get to go out on difficult missions and make even more money for the family. But it also means that I will be away from home a little longer. Don't worry, I'll always come back to you and Mommy. Your Mommy is a beautiful, smart and amazing woman Orion. I hope you get her smarts." He smiled and lifted Lucy's shirt, kissing her belly gently. "Good night Orion." Lucy couldn't help but smile at her husband.

"Natsu, you're too cute."

"I got four months to catch up on talking to the baby. I want the baby to know me when it comes out."

"The baby will know you. Don't doubt yourself." Lucy smiled and put her bookmark in the page, placing her book on the nightstand and turning her light off. Natsu; picked up pregnancy for dummies. Lucy laid on her other side, not facing Natsu as his light was on and she didn't want to ask him to turn it off. She fell asleep once Natsu turned his light off.

* * *

Do you like the name Orion Dragneel? Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was 37 weeks pregnant, or in other terms nine months and a week pregnant. She and Natsu were curled into each other, Natsu was snoring, and Lucy was asleep. Natsu returned from a mission just two days ago and brought her pink roses. They were in a vase on the dining room table. If she didn't go into labor soon, she would have to be admitted into the hospital and induced. Lucy felt something wet underneath her legs.

"Natsu. You're sweating." Lucy shook him out of his deep sleep. As the typical dragon slayer did, but it wasn't him.

"No I'm not Luce." Natsu turned around and closed his eyes. Lucy got up and pulled the covers to see what it was. She gasped when she saw her water broke.

"My water broke."

"That's wonderful Lucy, now go back to sleep." Lucy grabbed her pillow and smacked him across the head with it.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'M IN LABOR!" Natsu jerked awake, and picked up a communication lacrima and called Porlyusica, who arrived in less than an hour. When the Guild heard of Lucy's condition, they piled into the living room; Makarov, Macao, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Lily, Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"OH MY SWEET MAVIS!" Lucy screamed, clutching Natsu's hand, his face turned in agony as her grip was so strong.

"Does anyone know how long she's been like this?" Makarov asked, Erza turned her head and looked at him, staring at the clock on the wall

"Over 14 hours." Erza sighed.

"NATSU! I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU IF YOU MAKE THAT JOKE ONE MORE TIME!"

"I wonder what Salamander said to make Lucy say that?" Gajeel asked; Levy was sitting on one of his legs, like a little child.

"Probably something stupid." Makarov laughed at the thought of that.

"She probably won't let him near her after all of this. That Pyro doesn't know what is coming to him." Grey stated.

"AAHHHH!"

"I can see the head!" A feminine voice could be heard. It was Porlyusica.

"Everyone quiet!" Makarov stated; they could hear everything that was going.

"Come on Luce!" Natsu's voice was being supportive, her tired screams were idling down, when a small infant could be heard screaming. Porlyusica walked down the stairs an hour later, she tended to the mother, taught her how to feed, and cleaned the baby up. She stared at the people that were in the living room.

"I see that you're all hear." Porlyusica said, stepping down from the stairs. "It took that damn brat long enough, but he has finally arrived. Your family is now complete, Makarov.

"We got a new Guild Member and a new family member all in one day." Makarov had a tear in his eye.

"I suppose." Porlyusica said, putting her bag over her shoulder. "The girl will be needing a lot of rest, so don't bother her for too long." She then exited the house and headed towards her own home. With that in mind, the guild members who were here went to the master bedroom and knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in." Natsu's voice said, he was sitting right next to Lucy; it appeared that his hand was bandaged up. The woman looked awfully tired. She was staring at the little blue blanket that was in her arms. The baby had blonde hair, Natsu's eyes and Lucy's cute nose.

"Hey guys." Lucy's tired and hoarse voice greeted them as the guild walked in a line, forming a circle around the bed. Natsu had an arm placed over her shoulder, while the other was supporting the baby.

"Come on over. We want you all to meet him." The biggest grin was placed on the Father today; it was a very special day, for him, Fairy Tail, and the world. Makarov got on one of the stools at the foot of the bed.

"Lucy darling, how are you doing?" Makarov started, having a bright smile on his face. He looked at the new parents. "You had us worried my child." Lucy couldn't help but giggle; her cheeks turned a soft pink.

"I am okay. The little one was just being stubborn. He has Natsu's genes alright." She looked down at her sleeping son. Pride and love took over the expression of her face; her bundle of joy, wrapped up in a blue blanket was here in the world.

"Lucy, we would like to know his name, so we can write him down in our records." Makarov smiled, as he took out the log book. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and in unison said. "He is a proud member of Fairy Tail now."

"Orion Satu Dragneel." Makarov penned his name down in the book.

"Welcome, Orion Satu Dragneel. Your adventures start now." The older guild master stated. Lucy's brown eyes were fixed on her child.

"Erza, Jellal. We have something to ask of you." Everyone left the room, except for the two. Though Natsu had some anger issues with Jellal, he let them slide.

"Yeah, what is it?" The scarlet hair mage asked, her blue haired boyfriend stood next to her.

"We want you to be the god parents. That if anything happens, you take him." Erza started to tear up at Lucy's words.

"Yes! We will be his god parents. Thank you, Lucy and Natsu." Erza smiled, looking at the newborn baby boy. Lucy smiled, her head rested on Natsu's chest.

"Lucy, we're all going to get going so that you can rest up. Feel free to call us if you need anything." Jellal said, looking at the tired female. Lucy smiled and nodded her head, the two walked out of the room. Natsu took Orion, and tucked Lucy in.

"You did an amazing job today Luce. Get some sleep. I'll watch Orion." Lucy was already asleep by the time the bedroom door closed. Natsu took off his shirt and sat in the rocking chair, he placed the bare baby on his chest with the blanket covering him. Skin to skin contact. He rocked the baby back and forth; that is until Natsu started to feel sick. He then got up and walked around the room.

"Orion, you got the whole world ahead of you. I'll be here to protect you and when I'm not, you gotta look after mummy." Natsu started, his little boy was finally here. "I ain't ever gonna leave you, Orion."


	7. Chapter 7

**Natsu is 23, Lucy is 21, Orion is 3 months**

 **(Orion's nickname is Ry)**

* * *

 **Saturday Afternoon**

"WHAT IF I LOOSE HIM!" Lucy was packing her travelling bag; Erza, Grey, and herself were going to head out on a mission. Lucy was becoming house sick and needed to leave. "WHAT IF YOU GET HURT?"

"Natsu, you aren't going to loose him, he's only three months old. He doesn't even know how to crawl yet."

"BUT LUCY YOU WATCH HIM SO MUCH BETTER!" Natsu was freaking out, this was his first time alone with the baby. Orion had grown his blonde hair, he definitively had his fathers eyes, and temperament.

"He's on a regular sleep routine."

"But what if he needs food! My nipples don't do what yours do." Lucy sighed; of course he would say that.

"I pumped just this morning, and the past few days. There is about two weeks worth of milk in the refrigerator. Just in case I don't come home by the time the mission states." Natsu's face turned pale, as if breast milk was some sort of taboo. "Orion does like to grab small objects and put them in his mouth, so just be aware of any of those. You know where the diapers are, the towels, the milk, bottles, pacifiers, burping blankets, oh and he likes colorful toys!" Lucy put her bag over her shoulder, and now that she made new contracts with her Celestial Spirits, she felt refreshed.

"Lucy! Are you sure you want to do this? Leave me ALONE with Ry?"

"Natsu; Erza and Gray are here and I'm all packed. I'll call you when I'm free." Lucy said, kissing him then leaving the house. Erza was pulling her wagon and Grey let out a smile. 'She'll be safe with Erza there, no doubt in my mind.' Natsu turned and looked at his little infant, who was wide-awake. He turned his scarf into a sling and placed the growing baby in it.

"Orion. Listen to me. I am the boss here and you are just too cute!" Natsu started to talk in his high-pitched voice. Orion squealed with happiness when he watched his father. "Happy!"

"Aye!" Piped the blue exceed. Orion squealed and smiled slightly when he saw the funny flying cat.

"Do you like Happy?" Natsu said, making sure Orion stayed safe in his scarf. The baby had spit surrounding his mouth; Natsu wiped it off with just his finger. "Happy, it's gonna be a long week."

* * *

 **Sunday Morning**

Orion was crying, piercing through Natsu's ears. Even Happy couldn't sleep anymore. Natsu got out of bed and picked up his son. "Daddy's here." He said, bouncing him gently in his arms. But the baby's wale didn't soften it only grew louder. "Happy! I don't know what he wants!"

"Maybe make him a bottle. He didn't drink a lot of it last night." Happy muttered, Natsu held onto his son and nodded his head. Running to the kitchen, he grabbed the bottle that he tried to nurse him on last night, replacing the bottle itself and running warm water over it to warm it up. Natsu sat down in the single chair. Propping him up, just like Lucy did.

"C'mon Ry. Mommy will be displeased if you don't eat." But Orion wasn't latching onto the bottle. He had seen Lucy do it a million times, both with her breast and a bottle. "Do you miss Mommy?" He asked, realizing that he must miss her smell. He reached behind him and grabbed the nursing blanket that smelt like her. He still wouldn't take the bottle.

"Ry, I don't think you'd want my breasts. I'm a guy and I don't have any." He sighed; Orion stopped his crying when he was wrapped in the blanket. "Maybe…" He said, putting the blanket over his shoulder, like Lucy does, Orion was underneath it. Natsu lifted the bottle towards Ry's mouth and he started to drink!

"I am a genius!" Natsu proclaimed as he watched Ry drink the whole bottle. "Atleast Mommy won't kill me for not feeding you now." Natsu said with a smile. When the bottle was done, Natsu placed a spit up rag on his shoulder and burped the kid, wiping his face when he spat up.

"Maybe this isn't so bad." Natsu smiled, watching Ry fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Monday Night**

"Orion! You need to go to bed!" Natsu was bouncing the baby in his arms. It was way past the three month olds bedtime. _'Don't wake the sleeping baby_ ' Lucy's voice rang through his head. "I can't rock you, I'd get motion sick." Happy rubbed his tired eyes and looked at him.

"Sing to him?" Happy shoved his head underneath the pillow. Natsu sat down on the rocker, making sure it wouldn't move. He cradled the three month old in his arms.

"Yeah but what should I sing?"

"The one that you sang to me when I was a kitten?" Natsu knew exactly which one Happy was talking about; it was the one that Igneel sang to him when he was a kid.

"If only Lucy was here, she could summon that spirit, Lyra." Natsu said, looking at Orion.

 _"Hush now, my baby, the daylight is done, your scales catching moonlight instead of the sun."_ Orion's wales turned into whimpers, he was paying attention to Natsu's voice. _"So lay down your head, till the dawn comes anew."_ Orion became suddenly quiet; Natsu stood up and placed him on the crib. _"For here there be dragons to watch over you."_ Natsu finished the first verse, and his child was now asleep. Natsu walked quietly to the bed and laid down on it.

"Thank Mavis he's asleep!" Happy said excitedly, Orion then, let out a loud wale.

"HAPPY!"

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!"

* * *

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

Natsu was playing with Orion on the floor. He was underneath a baby play mat. Natsu let out a yawn, a tired yawn indeed. The child didn't go to bed till early this morning. The play mat had dragons and celestial figurines all over it; it was a gift from the celestial world. Some of the twelve stars and dragons had bells in them, but he especially liked Aries, she had a little rattle on it, his favorite dragon was the red one, Natsu called it Igneel. All of the figurines were in fact stuffed animals, and something soft.

"Why do you look so tired?" Happy chimed, being an exceed of course, he needed little to no sleep.

"Orion kept me up, unlike you." Natsu gritted his teeth as he watched Orion raise his hands and pull on Scorpio, the tail was like an accordian, the baby could pull it all he wanted.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that."

"No you're not." Natsu and Happy watched Orion make a face, the face that Natsu knows very well.

"Is that his…"

"CODE BROWN!" Natsu yelled, quickly picking up the infant, holding him out at arms length away. He placed Orion on the changing table, he and Happy put on gloves and a face mask. Natsu wrapped Igneel's scarf on his head, like it was a scrub cap.

"Clean diaper!" Happy grabbed one and handed it to Natsu.

"Clean diaper!" Natsu opened it up and placed it underneath Orion's dirty diaper. He then unfastened the old diaper's straps and folded them over. He then used the front half of the diaper and wiped the majority of the feces off. He lifted the baby's bum up by his feet very gently.

"Baby wipe!" Happy put the trashcan down and grabbed the box of baby wipes. He handed one to Natsu.

"Baby wipe!" Natsu cleaned him up, once he was clean, he rolled the dirty diaper up.

"Trash can!" Natsu said; he quickly covered his son's penis with a cloth in case he peed. Happy picked up a trashcan, and Natsu quickly threw it out. He sounded like he was going to throw up.

"That doesn't smell good."

"It never does." Natsu put the clean diaper on and fastened it once his bottom was dry. Orion looked comfortable and happy, Natsu then put him in a red onsie, and went back to playing with him.

* * *

 **Wednesday Mid Morning**

Natsu had packed the baby bag and put Orion in the baby carriage. Natsu was becoming more impatient with being stuck in the house all the time. "Happy let's go!"

"Where are we going?

"To the Guild!"

"You sure Lucy is okay with that?"

"We bring him there all the time!" Natsu said, he picked the stroller up and carried the stroller down the stairs. They took the thirty minute walk to the Guild Hall!

"Hello everybody!" Natsu said, pushing the baby stroller inside the Guild Hall, all the females, ALL of them, quickly huddled around the stroller.

"Natsu! Can I hold him?" Mira asked, the quiet and gentle female. Natsu had no problem with her holding him.

"Yeah sure!" He said, Mira quickly unstrapped the baby and picked him up. Orion cooed at her and she couldn't help but giggle. Natsu put the stroller in the corner, keeping hold of the baby bag. Mira walked towards Laxus. Orion in her arms made her smile. Natsu went to banter on with Gajeel.

"Laxus! I want one of these." At this point in time, Laxus and Mira are definitively a couple. Laxus kicked his feet on the table and laughed.

"Get in line honey." He said, it was supposed to be a joke. Mira sent him a glare that sent him shaking, but one look at the baby made her change. She tossed the munchkin in the air and caught him.

"Here! Why don't you hold him?" Mira said, placing Orion in his arms. Laxus had sweat drop from his face when the infant was in his arms.

"Levy!"

"Don't even think about it." Mira glared at him once again, this time almost in her she-devil form, but once she looked at Orion, she calmed down and smiled. Laxus shivered, _'Word to the wise, don't piss Mira off."_ Once he was holding him for a few minutes, Laxus began to rethink his decision.

"Babies really do that? Calm women down?"

"Don't fall for it Laxus! They're terrible." Natsu piped in, watching Orion get handed off to Levy. Levy brought Orion towards Gajeel and sat down next to him.

"Oh Gajeel isn't he cute?!" She exclaimed, Gajeel turned his noise away and took a sip of his drink.

"Don't even think of it Shrimp."

"But Gajeel!"

"Don't!"

"Fine." She cooed with Orion, the female had a motherly instinct, just like Lucy does.

"Levy, bring me my child." It was Makarov; Levy quietly got up and walked Orion over to Makarov. Makarov took the infant in his arms. The Guild Master; was holding a precious child.

"They're not as terrible as everyone thinks. They typically sleep all day, but Orion here seems to be awake." Makarov stated, he had a binky; that had the fairy tail emblem on it. Makarov watched Orion suck peacefully on his binky. "I remember when mine was this young. He was so damn fussy and I couldn't get him to sleep at all. Laxus, on the other hand was an easy kid."

"Gramps don't get started." Laxus said embarrassed, Mira was giggled next to him.

"I've watched the majority of you grow up into the beautiful young men and women you are today, and you all are so powerful. It won't surprise me that this little one will grow up to be a powerful mage. With whatever magic he has." Makarov smiled, he watched Orion fall asleep. Natsu couldn't help but smile either.

"I'm surprised Natsu. You haven't killed him yet!" Makarov said outloud, Natsu's face turn an embarrassing pink.

"You and everyone else."

* * *

 **Thursday Morning**

"Oh my Mavis, Orion! You definitively have Lucy's lung capacity." Natsu cried; his son was suddenly really fussy. He wasn't eating or sleeping. He didn't feel like he was running a fever, but Natsu is always too hot to tell. He quickly picked up the communication lacrima and called Levy, he couldn't call Lucy, not that she would panic and go home immediately.

"Levy, I think something is off with Orion." The Solid Script Mage and her Iron Dragon Slayer was at the Dragneel's house in an instant.

"What's wrong with him." She said, taking the fussing baby out of his father's arms. Natsu went and sat down on the chair, Gajeel seemed at a total lost here.

"He's not eating and sleeping." Natsu said, he ruffled his hands through his pink hair. "I've done everything and now he's being so fussy."

"Natsu, he feels warm." Levy said; she had brought over some baby care books.

"Does he?" Natsu became incredibly worried about Orion suddenly. "Should I call Lucy?"

"Let's bring him to Porlyusica, just to be on the safe side." Natsu grabbed the baby bag, Levy grabbed the stroller and Gajeel was behind them. Natsu put Orion in his scarf, holding him close to his chest. They arrived at Porlyusica's house.

"What do you want? I don't like people." Porlyusica said, she opened the door; she spotted the infant and took him out of Natsu's scarf, slamming the door in their face. Within an hour, Porlyusica handed Natsu's son back to him.

"He has a cold. Here are some fever reducer medication; give him one small syringe once a day, nasal aspirator and saline spray. Make sure he eats. NOW SCRAM!" Porlyusica said, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel ran as fast as they could back to his home. Gajeel and Levy left. Orion was sleeping now, and whenever Natsu put him down, he would only cry.

Hours had passed, and Lucy walked through the door. She had a sort of a relief to her body. She put her bag down, and looked at the couch. Finding Natsu and Orion asleep. When the door closed, Natsu jerked awake.

"WHAT? WHOSE THERE?" Lucy laughed, and sat down next to him.

"It's me silly." Lucy smiled, taking Orion from his arms, holding him contently. "Did you miss your Momma?"

"I sure missed you."

"How was the week?"

"Adventurous. But Orion has a cold. I brought him to Porlyusica today and she diagnosed him."

"What did you do Natsu." Her voice got stern, Orion opened his eyes and Lucy grabbed the nursing blanket, underneath, Orion latched on and started to suckle.

"Nothing. I brought him to the guild yesterday and today he's sick." Natsu smiled, Lucy was a natural at this.

"Natsu."

"It's okay. All babies get sick sooner or later."

"Natsu, I understand." Lucy smiled, watching Orion nurse, she let out a sigh of relief.

"He wouldn't eat much. I tried to find different ways and the only one was underneath the blanket."

"That's okay. Babies can be fussy. Trust me I know."

"Lucy, can you do that again?"

"You liked being all alone with the baby?"

"Yeah. It was fun." When Orion was done nursing, she placed him on her shoulder and burped him. She pulled her shirt back up. She found the medicine Porlyusica had given and administered the correct amount of medicine. She had cleared his nose before hand.

"Natsu, go get some sleep. I'll stay up with him." Natsu smiled and kissed her gently.

"Alright." Natsu said, he went upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

How did you all like? Review your reaction below!

ALSO! Thanks to my best friend Dandelion657 (I think that's your username) she gave me plenty of ideas for this chapter so I appreciate it very much!

Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu is 23: Lucy is 21: Orion is 9 months

"That god damn fire dragon slayer." Lucy cursed under her breath. She had found out news that she couldn't figure out her emotions yet. Natsu should be coming back from a mission, and Levy was over. Levy was playing with the blonde infant, who was much more active and boisterous since his baby stage. The Solid Script Mage turned around and looked at her friend.

"What makes you say that, Luce?" Levy smiled as Orion was laughing. Lucy shook her head, watching her blonde son squeal with laughter.

"I'm pregnant, again." Levy caught the baby and held him close to her chest. Orion squealed happily.

"Were you guys even trying again?" Levy exclaimed, putting the 9 month old in a bouncer, fastening him in. Lucy shook her head and sighed.

"No. In fact I was on the pill again."

"Orion is hardly nine months old!" Levy exclaimed, Lucy nodded her head, Orion was crying. He wanted to be crawling on the floor. Lucy got up and unstrapped him from the bouncer, picking him up, settling him on the floor. Levy sat on the ground, next to Lucy, watching Orion crawl around on the floor.

"Yeah I know." Lucy said, Orion stopped at the peg toy and grabbed the circular toy and placed it in his mouth.

"How is Natsu going to react to this?"

"He's going to be excited." She sighed, watching Orion walk over to her and taking one of Lucy's celestial keys. "No! Orion!" She took the key out of the baby's mouth, and thankfully, it was Capricorn's key. Capricorn appeared, and looked at Lucy, Orion and Levy.

"Do you need assistance Lady Lucy?" Lucy sighed and looked at her baby, his bottom lip was trembling. She scooped him up and stood up.

"I'm sorry Capricorn. Little Orion got a hold of your key and must have opened your gate by accident." Lucy sighed and held onto her blonde child.

"Maaa!" Orion managed to make a sound escape lips, mocking the sound of a goat. Capricorn squealed with happiness.

"Lady Lucy, I remember when you were saying just that. Your mother was so embarrassed." Lucy blushed, and she looked at her son.

"He's just learning."

"I can close my gate Lady Lucy. Take care of your son." He said, smiling at the infant. "I will talk to you later, about our new contract Lady Lucy." Capricorn disappeared and Lucy sighed.

"News already got to the Celestial World?" Levy asked, standing up next to her. Lucy nodded her head.

"It travels fast there, one day up there is three months down here." Lucy mentioned, holding onto Orion.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Orion started to close his eyes, and it was around 3:30 in the afternoon, and naptime for Orion.

"Levy I'm going to put Orion down for his nap." She walked up the stairs and placed the tired infant in his crib. She brought the baby monitor down the stairs with her. Levy was sitting on the couch. Orion had 8 teeth now, and that phase was just fantastic.

"Geesh Luce. I wish I could help you." Levy said, she seemed slightly disappointed, Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Why me." Lucy said, putting her head on the table.

"Don't worry Luce. You'll be a professional in no time!" Levy smiled, holding her friends hand. "Besides, I'll help you out when you get further along." The blue haired mage smiled. Natsu walked in the house, dropping his travelling pack by the door.

"Hey Luce!" He called, walking towards her. The pink haired wizard went to kiss her forehead but she turned her head away. Levy smiled and got up.

"Bye guys! Call me later Luce!" Levy said, she grabbed her bag and headed to Fairy Hills. Natsu sat down next to Lucy and observed her body language.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah I do." Natsu held her hand; he seemed concerned over his wife. What wasn't she telling him?

"I'm pregnant, again Natsu."

"ANOTHER KID?" Natsu yelled excitedly. "SWEET! I AM SO EXCITED!" Lucy shook her head, of course he is this excited, but now it is going to be harder.

"Natsu, it is going to be harder because we have a nine month old and another on the way." Lucy got up from her chair and walked over to the sink and washed the dishes that were in the sink.

"It'll be a breeze." Natsu smiled, he was only thinking of himself.

"Natsu, I've just finished weaning Orion and now that I am pregnant again, I have another body to feed. I'm gonna have to go on a few missions before I start showing, just so we can have extra jewels." Lucy sighed, two hours had passed and Orion started to cry; Natsu went to get him.

"Hey there buddy." He smiled as Lucy started to prepare Orion's meal; it was a multi- grain cereal, soft cooked carrots, and lastly, some cut up bananas. Natsu placed the bib on him and put him in the high chair. Lucy had prepared angel haired spaghetti and sauce. She was already drained of energy. Once dinner was done, Lucy washed the dishes as Orion played with Natsu.

"Natsu, can you give him a bath?" Lucy asked, Natsu smiled and picked up Orion from the floor.

"Let's go!" Natsu said, playing airplane with Orion. Orion squealed with laughter and smiles.

"DADA!" He squealed, Natsu beamed with happiness as he took care of his son and then put it to bed. He found Lucy curled up in bed asleep as well.

* * *

Natsu is 24, Lucy 21, Orion 1 year

5 Months Along

Natsu and Lucy had 100% baby proofed the house. Orion was walking, babbling, and he has been getting into some trouble recently. Today was his birthday; he is turning a year old.

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed the infant; Lucy was pulling her own hair out. Orion was in the tub and not being cooperative like he typically is. Orion was crying, and splashing the water with his rubber duck, splashing the Celetial Mage with water.

"Orion!" She looked away for a second, and Orion was out of the tub. "NATSU!" She screamed, Natsu was quick on his feet as he went to grab his kid. Orion went missing.

"Where did you go?" Natsu said; he was locked on the upstairs floor. He sniffed around, but because he was wet, his scent was off. Lucy walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed. Her outfit and hair was soaked, thankfully it was not her outfit she was wearing to the party.

"Natsu. Go find your child!" She called; she opened the gate and went downstairs. She was soaking wet. Natsu followed the water trail into the small closet in the hallway.

"Oh where did Orion go?" He could hear giggling coming from the closet. Natsu opened the closet door and picked up Orion. "Found you!"

"DADA!" He screamed, oh the child was butt naked, but that didn't bother Natsu. Natsu and Lucy walked back to the bathroom. Natsu placed Orion in the tub. Lucy knelt down and finished where she left off. "NOOOOOOO!" Screamed the child, Lucy sighed and Natsu knelt. "I want daddy!" His words were slurred but he was speaking, he could be understood.

"Luce, go get dressed and dry your hair. I'll finish the bath." Natsu said, Orion started to calm down quickly. Natsu was playing and bathing him. Lucy just didn't have the patience to do it right now.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crap! Cancer!" Lucy said; Cancer appeared in their bedroom. A little magic would do no harm, right?

"Cancer." The Celestial Spirit sighed as he appeared. "You need a hair cut, baby?" Lucy nodded her head. She sat down on her vanity chair.

"Thank you Cancer." He had done Lucy's hair in a fishtail braid.

"Call me any time baby." He said as he closed his gate. Natsu walked out with a clean toddler.

"Mama! All clean!" Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu dry him off. She went into his bedroom. Orion had moved from the bedroom closest to Natsu and Lucy's room to the one down the hall. They had decorated it with dragons, and his furniture was dark oak. He was now sleeping in the toddler bed by himself. Lucy grabbed the outfit he was going to wear, which was a pair of beige shorts and a red shirt. Natsu put a diaper on Orion and then changed him. Lucy and Natsu got dressed, grabbed his baby bag and out the door they went.

It was no surprise that the Guild Hall was packed with Fairy Tail members- they even had surprise visitors from the other dragon slayers. Lucy was running around the Hall with her head chopped off, trying to help Erza and Mira in the back with the food. Natsu was watching his boy walk around; he was surrounded by the Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"He's a year closer to learning dragon slayer magic. Are you going to teach him?"

"Of course!" Natsu chimed. "He already shows his fire ability."

"How?" Rogue asked, looking at the blonde little boy.

"Sometimes when he sneezes he lets out a small flame. But it isn't big or anything." Natsu smiled, proud of his little boy.

"Dada! Fweeee!" Natsu made a fire around his hand, his child was quite amused and he went over to touch it. "FWEE!"

"He ain't going to get hurt." He said, as Orion touched his hand into it. He had promised Lucy that he would be here for his birthday, he would take another mission after.

"Lucy you should really sit down!" Mira said, Lucy was helping prepare meals. Erza too, was concerned over the female's activity.

"No. I'm okay!" Lucy smiled; she brought out appetizer to the bar. Cana was there, drinking obviously. She quickly walked back into the kitchen though. All of them had been cooking for 3 days tops. Lucy was bringing out things to eat and drink. Mira was making sure that the cake was all finished. Erza was setting the dessert trays up. She walked back out, and saw Orion and Natsu, Levy quickly took the boy and the group of females started to play with him. Asuka was the only one closest with him in age, so she was running around with him. Dinner was on the buffet tables, everyone crowded around them and grabbed all the food they wanted. Lucy, Mira and Erza were the last ones.

"Lucy you should go first."

"No, Erza, I will go last." She smiled, Orion ran up to her.

"Mama up!" Lucy bent down and picked up her son. He was an energetic little one, he started to kick at her sides, one of his feet was hitting her abdomen.

"No! Orion, stop kicking! Your little sister does not appreciate that!" Erza and Mira dropped their plated and turned to look at Lucy.

"Sister?" Mira said, she started to smile.

"You're having a girl?" Erza smiled brightly, Lucy nodded her head.

"Yup! We're having a girl this time." She smiled, putting Orion down. He found Asuka and went to play with her.

"When did you find out?" Mira said, picking up another plate, Erza did the same.

"When we visited Porlyusica last." Lucy smiled.

"You didn't tell us?!" Erza said, she was beaming with happiness.

"I mean I didn't want to know. Porlyusica kind of just told me." Lucy said, grabbing some food. Mira, Erza and Lucy sat down at an empty table. Levy was following Orion.

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone was happy when Orion smothered the vanilla cake in his mouth. Orion was extremely happy that he got toys that he can play with. Lucy loaded up the wagon with the presents and picked up the sleeping toddler. Natsu and Grey were butting heads once again.

"Natsu! I am exhausted; you can fight with Grey another day. Can we just go home?" She yelled; Orion was asleep on her shoulder. She wanted to lie down and put her feet up. When Natsu didn't hear her, she walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR?"

"Natsu! We are going home!" She proclaimed, walking to the wagon. Orion started to cry and Natsu got on his feet.

"I was about to fight Grey!"

"Natsu, I am five months pregnant. I would like to go home. Orion is asleep and I've been on my feet all day unlike you."

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said, he was scared. She sounded like Edolas Lucy. She got on the wagon, holding onto Orion as the carriage moved forward. Natsu walked next to the horse. Lucy leaned back on the chaise and started to fall asleep. Once at the house, Lucy woke up, Orion was curled up on her lap sleeping. Natsu grabbed Orion and brought him to his bed. Lucy went to bed shortly after all the presents were inside.

* * *

Pregnant Month 9. Orion is 16 months old.

Natsu had been gone for four months now and nobody had heard from Grey, Erza or Natsu. Levy and Juvia were staying at the Dragneel's house as Lucy approaches her due date. Lucy was asleep in bed when Orion awake, he was heading towards Lucy's room. Levy heard little footsteps and went out to the hall.

"Orion." She said, the blonde haired toddler reached for her doorknob. "What are you doing?" Levy crossed her arms.

"Sleep mama!" Orion wanted to go and sleep with his mommy, Levy picked him up.

"Why don't you sleep with Auntie Levy?" She said, walking into her bedroom. She put Orion down on the bed and got in next to him. Orion curled up next to Levy and started to fall asleep. Lucy woke up an hour later and knocked on Levy's door.

"Levy, wake up. My water broke." Levy wiped her eyes and looked at Lucy, she had a water running down her legs. Levy got dressed quickly. It was six in the morning. Lucy waddled towards Juvia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lucy opened the door.

"Juvia, my water broke." Juvia was up and dressed in a minute. Lucy changed out of her wet clothes and into more comfortable clothing. Levy picked up Orion and the baby bags, Juvia grabbed Lucy's hospital bag. They were off to the hospital in no time.

Makarov arrived at the hospital in time to watch Orion. Levy and Juvia stayed in the room with Lucy.

"Grampy. Mommy okay?" Orion stuttered. Makarov knew what the child meant.

"Your mommy is going to be okay. She's having your little sister."

"Sissy?"

"Yes. A little sister." Makarov smiled, he searched through Orion's play bag and grabbed a stuffed toy.

"Grampy. Daddy?"

"Your dad is doing well, my boy. He will be back home, soon." Makarov smiled as he watched the child. He was a perfect mixture of Lucy and Natsu. "Let me tell you how they met…."

* * *

In the Labor and Delivery Room.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lucy wailed, the contractions were much stronger than when she was birthing Orion. Levy and Juvia were offering moral support for the laboring mother. She on the other hand was laboring much quicker than her previous one.

"Lucy you are almost there! Breathe!" Levy exclaimed, Juvia placed a cold facecloth on her head.

"He's not even here!" She wailed as the contraction passed, tears were forming in her eyes. It was eight in the morning, and nobody had heard a word from them.

"Juvia knows." Juvia said; her hold on Lucy's hand was still there. Levy put an ice chip in Lucy's mouth. Levy did Lucy's hair, putting a pink bandana on her head. Lucy's face cringed with pain as she felt a contraction start.

"Breath Lucy." Levy said, Lucy was trying to breath, but the temptation to hold her breath was real.

"Is he coming?"

"I don't think so Lucy." Levy said, Juvia dabbed the facecloth on Lucy's forehead.

"I feel like I need to push." Juvia walked out of the room and found her doctor. Lucy was fully effaced and dilated, which meant it was time to push.

"Push Mrs. Dragneel!" Her OBGYN exclaimed, Levy started to count down form 10. Lucy was pushing with all of her might. The child, came out three pushed later, screaming with full lungs.

"You have a beautiful baby girl!" Lucy was crying, her instincts took over as she wiped her child from the fluids that was on her. The nurse took the child, weighed and measured her. Levy and Juvia left to the waiting room, giving her a moment of privacy.

"Leah Jade Dragneel." She smiled; her blonde daughter was nursing contently underneath the blanket. "You are one special child." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Lucy smiled; it was Orion, Makaroc, Levy and Julia. Leah was wrapped in a purple blanket with a floral cap. Orion stopped when he saw his mother holding something, Levy knelt behind him. Lucy removed Leah from underneath the blanket, why did his mommy look tired?

"Go on, meet your little sister." Levy said as Orion walked closer, Juvia picked up the toddler and placed him on the bed next to Lucy.

"Sissy?" He looked down at her with curious eyes.

"Orion, this is Leah. Your little sister." Lucy smiled; Leah started to fuss, moving around underneath the blanket.

"Play?"

"No, Ry. Mommy is too tired to play."

"Sissy play?" Leah fussed a little bit more. "PLAY!" Orion yelled; Leah started to wail, Lucy bounced the infant in her arms. Levy took Orion off of the bed.

"Lucy, my dear. What is her full name?" Makarov asked, he had his roster book.

"Leah Jade Dragneel." Lucy said over the child's crying.

"I'm going to take Orion home." Levy said. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Orion is 17 months old, Leah is 2 weeks.

Two weeks had passed and Natsu was finally on his way home. Leah had started to form strawberry blonde hair. It was close to seven o'clock at night when Natsu walked in through the door. His heart was racing. Orion was running around the downstairs like a maniac. He refused to go to bed and Lucy had given up.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out, but Lucy ignored him.

"Daddy home!" Orion squealed; Natsu quickly placed his travelling bag down.

"Hey there champ. Do you know where mommy is?"

"Upstairs sissy!" Orion called, he sat down and started to color. Natsu went upstairs; he wanted to find Lucy.

"Lucy?" He broke out into a sweat when Lucy wasn't responding. He opened the bedroom door and she wasn't in there.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry that all I can do now.." He walked towards the nursery, the door was left ajar, he opened the door up. "Babe?" He looked at Lucy rocking a strawberry blonde child. "All I can do now, is promise to you, that the next time will be different. That I will be there." He knelt in front of his wife; she was humming to the infant. "I'm sorry Luce." Lucy got up, and walked the baby into the master bedroom, placing her in the bassinet, grabbing the baby monitor as she left. The female had tears running down her face.

"You missed your daughter's birth." She said softly, Natsu was following her like a puppy dog. She jogged down the stairs and picked up Orion. "You weren't there." Orion was half asleep in her arms already.

"I know Luce. I regret it." Natsu looked down at the ground. Lucy went upstairs and put Orion in his bed, tucking him in. She closed his bedroom door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy had tears streaking her cheeks now.

"I know." Natsu said, scratching his head. "The Guild was stronger than I thought."

"You could have called." Lucy said; she started to scrub the dishes.

"I had no way. They wanted our son." Lucy dropped the dish and turned around.

"What do you mean they wanted Orion?"

"They wanted to kid nap him. Sell him to the highest bidder. I didn't know the plan behind it. I had to protect him." Natsu said, Lucy sat down at the barstool. "Erza is still out there. She sent me home."

"Nobody will touch my children." Lucy said; she started to cry. Natsu wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's get to bed." Natsu mentioned "You look tired." Lucy got up and walked to the bedroom, she undressed and crawled into bed.

"I'll take the shift tonight."

"Natsu, make sure Orion stays safe."

"I promise Luce."

* * *

I am planning on Lucy having four kids, just bear with me :)

Read and Review:)


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu is 24: Lucy is 22: Orion is 19 months: Leah 3 months

Lucy was alone in the bed; Natsu was on the couch. When he missed Leah's birth, Lucy couldn't forgive him. He missed his daughter's birth, his first daughter's birth. But on the other side, he did protect his family. Lucy was tossing and turning around midnight and got out of bed, she slowly crept downstairs, finding Natsu on the couch.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked; she was wearing a purple matching pajama set. The pink haired dragon slayer grumbled and opened his light brown eyes.

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Come to bed with me." Lucy missed his presence.

"Are ya sure about that Luce?" Natsu said, rubbing his eyes, sitting up on the couch.

"Get up there before I change my mind." She smiled, watching Natsu get up and go upstairs. Lucy followed him and went to check on Orion, his red dragon stuffed animal was on the floor; Lucy bent down and picked it up, placing it by his head. He sure slept like his father, solid like a rock. Lucy softly pulled the covers over him, and tucked her child in, leaving the bedroom door just cracked. She went to her bedroom, and walked in. Natsu was curled up on his side of the bed; Lucy smiled and crawled under the covers. Natsu turned around and wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep with happy smile on their faces.

* * *

Orion is 21 months: Leah is 4 months

It was six in the morning when Natsu felt Lucy get up and heard little Leah start whimpering. He heard Lucy try to take quiet steps towards the infant's bassinet. Natsu sat up, turning one of the dim lights on. Lucy sat down on the bed, and held Leah in the position she liked to nurse in, underneath the nursing blanket.

"Good morning Leah." Natsu said, peering underneath the blanket. Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Morning to you too Luce." He smiled kissing her on the lips.

"Morning to you too Natsu." Lucy said softly. Leah was nursing hungrily, for the first time, the baby slept through the night. Natsu, surprisingly, wasn't grossed out.

"Luce? Can I ask a question?" Natsu asked; Lucy nodded her head.

"What's your question?"

"Does that hurt?" Of course Natsu would ask that stupid question.

"Kind of. I mean if she doesn't latch properly then it does. My nipples are always sore." Lucy said, Leah was busily nursing; their bedroom door opened and in came a little blonde boy, in blue cloud pajamas, dragging a red dragon behind him, wiping his eyes.

"Mommy, daddy? I had a bad dream." The little boy had tears in his eyes. Natsu moved over and made room for him.

"Come here Ry." Lucy said, Leah had stopped nursing; she put her shirt up and took off the nursing blanket. She placed Leah on her shoulder and tapped her bum to burp her. Orion jumped up on the bed and laid in between Natsu and Lucy. Orion snuggled up to Natsu, Leah was moving around in Lucy's arms.

"Tell us about your dream Ry." Lucy got up, and placed Leah in the bassinet. Lucy got up and sat back on her side of the bed. Orion snuggled up with both of them. "Ry? What was your dream about?" Natsu said once again. Orion whined and he hugged his dragon.

"Mean people Daddy." Orion started, Lucy held onto her son. "You there, mommy too."

"There were bad people and Daddy and I were there?" Lucy said, lifting her son's face up, wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

"What was going on bud?" Natsu seemed concerned.

"Fire everywhere, and lion!" Orion perked up and mocked a lions face by scrounging his face. When Lucy ran into trouble one day walking down an alleyway, she summoned Loke, her strongest Celestial Spirit. Orion was now obsessed with lions as well as dragons.

"We were fighting?" Lucy asked; Orion nodded his head.

"Yes Mommy. I holding on Leah. Daddy angry."

"You did good bud." Natsu smiled, ruffling Orion's hair. "Close your eyes. Mommy and Daddy are right here, to protect you." Orion snuggled into Lucy's side and he started to close his eyes. Natsu looked at Lucy worried.

"Luce. We got a problem."

"Keep your voice down Natsu, we have two sleeping children in here." Lucy hushed him, "It was only a child's nightmare."

"But it seemed, I don't know, real?"

"Natsu, it was just a bad dream."

"I don't believe it Luce." He said, looking at his son. "Not one bit."

* * *

Orion is 22 months: Leah is 5 months

Natsu, Lucy, Orion and Leah were piled at the Guild Hall. Orion found Asuka and was playing with her, Bisca kept a close eye on them. Makarov was holding Leah, sitting on the bar counter.

"Lucy, Mira mentioned that she had the perfect job request for you." Makarov said, Lucy turned her head and frowned. She couldn't leave her children, not now.

"Master. I can't leave my children."

"Lucy, I know. Natsu watches them beautifully. But this mission is calling your name. Erza and Grey are waiting for you at Magnolia Station. Natsu had given Erza your bag so you're already packed. Go and enjoy yourself child." Makarov said, Leah squirmed in his arms and reached up, grabbing his beard. Lucy got up and ran to the train station. Natsu couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife go to the train station.

* * *

Orion is 23 months: Leah is 6 months

"Natsu!" Lucy said, opening the door up. Lucy was gone for two weeks and man did she look relieved. Orion heard his mother and ran towards him.

"MOMMY!" He lifted his arms up and Lucy picked him up. She smiled brightly picking up her son. Leah was in the playpen, playing with some of her toys.

"Oh Ry! You are getting so big!" She said, Orion concentrated and lit a fire around his hand.

"Look! Daddy taught me!" Orion smiled, the fire burnt out of his hand.

"That is awesome Ry! Now, we won't be using that in the house, right?"

"Right Momma!" Lucy put him down and walked to her growing infant, she bent down and picked her up too. She kissed Leah's head and the infant went and clasped her hands around Lucy's long blonde locks.

"Oh Leah. You are at this stage aren't you?" She smiled, holding onto her.

"Hey Ry? Where's Daddy?"

"He and Uncle Gildy (Gildarts) are outside!"

"Thank you Ry." She said, heading to the kitchen and out the back door. There was Natsu; she was wondering what in Mavis's name could he be doing, and why was Gildarts here? She opened the backdoor and walked outside.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, the pink haired male got up from the stump he was sitting on and he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around you.

"Luce! I missed you!"

"So it's true." Gildarts said, "The Fire Dragon Slayer and The Celestial Wizard got married."

"Happily together for two years." Lucy smiled; Leah was tugging on Lucy's hair. Lucy was trying to get Leah to unclasp her hair.

"I met Orion earlier." Gildarts said, walking towards Lucy and Leah. "But I haven't met this little one."

"She was napping earlier." Natsu said with a smile.

"May I hold her?" Gildarts asked.

"Sure, support her bum and watch out for hair." Lucy said, having Gildarts take Leah from her. Lucy then, put her hair up in a bun.

"I can't believe I missed this stage with Cana." Gildarts said, bouncing the six-month old baby on his hip. "I missed out on a lot."

"The baby stage is not fun. Many sleepless nights and countless diapers." Lucy said, watching Gildarts play catch with Leah. The infant was giggling like crazy. Orion opened the back door and came bursting out.

"I PLAY!" Orion said, jumping onto Natsu. Lucy smiled brightly. Natsu picked him up and spun him around.

"I would give anything to have stayed with Cornelia when she was expecting Cana. If only I knew, my life would have been different." Gildarts said, putting Leah on his hip.

"Feel free to come by and play with our kids." Natsu said; Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"They all seem to like you. Have you stopped by the Guild yet?" Gildarts handed Leah back to Lucy and he sighed.

"No, I haven't. I am not intending to." He started to say. "I only came by because I heard that Natsu had gotten married and had a kid. I wanted to see it for myself."

"Well, it's true." Lucy smiled. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I need to get going." Gildarts said, grabbing his pack. "Natsu, it was a pleasure."

"Anytime Gildarts. Anytime." Natsu smiled, the whole family waved goodbye to the nostalgic Fairy Tail member.

* * *

Natsu is 27: Lucy is 25: Orion is 5 years: Leah 3 years

Years had passed since the family had last seen Gildarts, the family had smoothed out. Natsu and Lucy were living life, Natsu was taking more missions than Lucy was, but in the long run, they evened out. Orion was in morning kindergarten as well as afternoon magic classes. Leah had just turned three years old, and a little chatterbox. She had an imaginary friend named Bingo, whom was a pink and purple bear-type animal. She had also started to develop fire magic, just like Orion did, but her development was slower than Orion's progress.

"NO MOMMY! I DUN WANNA!" The toddler screamed with tears coming out of her eyes. Lucy was following her.

"Now Leah. Go to time out!"

"Mommy! I don't do nothing wrong!" Cried the child.

"Leah! You drew on the wall!"

"But Bingo did it not me!" The strawberry blonde child cried out, her wails were ear-piercing.

"Leah!" Lucy said angrily as the child darted off, screaming like a wild child. Lucy grabbed the toddler and the toddler started to hit her. "LEAH! STOP HITTING MOMMY!"

"LET ME GO!" She screamed; Leah hadn't gotten past the terrible two's. She was definitively Natsu's child. Lucy sat the child in a pink chair and flipped a glittery water bottle upside down.

"When the glitter settles, you may leave." Lucy said rather hastily. She needed to scrub the whole playroom wall, before Orion, Happy and Natsu come home along with lunch. Lucy made a solution and brought a sponge to the playroom. She knelt down and started to scrub the way. Five minutes passed by and Leah's quiet sobs could be heard in the doorway.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Leah?"

"I'm sorry for drawing on the wall." Leah said quietly, she was holding onto a pink cat stuffed animal.

"What else are you sorry for?" Lucy turned her head and looked at her little girl.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"All is forgiven Leah." Lucy smiled, Leah ran up to her for a hug.

* * *

"Natsu, your daughter is crazy." Lucy said, she took off her shirt and looked at the bruises in the mirror. It was late, but Orion and Leah were sleeping contently in bed. Natsu hung his scarf on the head frame. Natsu walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling down her body, gently nipping at her ear.

"Oh really?" Natsu smiled, he adored Lucy's stretch marks. Natsu looked at her in the mirror, like he was checking her out. "How is that so?"

"She has a temper that is uncontrollable." Lucy said, "Natsu can you teach her how to control it? Maybe spend some time with her?"

"What do you want me to do Lucy?" He kept his hands on her side.

"Can you teach her how to use her magic? I think she has so much power that is not released." Lucy said, looking at him in the mirror. Natsu nodded his head.

"Alright I'll teach her." He whispered in her ear, nipping at it gently. Lucy took in a sigh, and let it out.

"Promise Natsu?"

"I promise, Luce."

* * *

"Now Leah. Concentrate." Natsu said; he and Leah were at the Fairy Tail training room. Orion was spending quality time with mom. Leah's face was focused on her hand, but there was no flame coming out of her hand.

"Daddy I can't!" She whined as she put her hand down, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay baby." Natsu knelt next to the toddler, placing Igneel's scarf around her neck. "Grandpa Igneel!" Natsu proclaimed, raising his arms up high. "Lend Leah your magic power and let her make fire!" He knew how to cheer up his daughter in a minute.

"Granpa Iggy! Help me!" Leah said as she concentrated on setting a fire on her hand.

"Let out all of your anger." Natsu said, Leah had the 'I'm gonna poop' face. But she couldn't make a fire.

"DADDY!" She screamed, attaching herself to Natsu, he patted her back.

"It's ok munchkin. Not everyone gets it right the first time." Natsu said, Leah was crying on his shoulder.

"Daddy! I am not strong like you, Mummy and Orion."

"Don't say that, munchkin." Natsu said, he picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. "It takes time."

"But Daddy."

"Leah. Try it one more time. Then we can go to the playground?" Natsu put his daughter on the ground and Leah concentrated. She was frustrated and upset, a small flame sparked in her palm and disappeared!

"Daddy! Did you see that?" Natsu smiled, and nodded his head.

"Yeah I did see that!"

"Can I do it again?" Leah asked, she seemed very happy.

"No Leah, let's go to the park."

"Okay!" Natsu took his little daughter's hand and walked towards the playground.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is ratchet. It was really put together rather shortly. I also apologize for the time jump. I needed to move on from the baby stage.

QUESTIONS TO ANSWER:

1\. What gender should Lucy's next baby be and a name?

2\. What do you think Leah's magic is going to be?

ALSO: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Keep reviewing!

* * *

 **UP NEXT:** Natsu and Lucy went on a mission together. Orion and Leah are left in the care of Erza, Jellal and Grey and Juvia. What could possibly go wrong? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Monday_**

Erza and Jellal knocked on the door. "Come in!" Lucy's voice could be heard along with a three year old voice screaming. The door opened and n walked the scarlet haired female and the blue haired male.

"Auntie Erza!" Orion called as he ran towards Erza. The tall female quickly scooped him up.

"Hey Ry!" Erza smiled, "Where is your Mom and Dad?"

"Leah is being bad, so they are punishing her."

"LEAH STOP!" Lucy called out as a strawberry blonde toddler ran behind Jellal. "Leah Jade Dragneel." Lucy said sternly. Leah slowly walked towards Lucy and the blonde celestial mage picked her up.

"Got your hands full?" Erza smiled, Orion was such a calm child, but Leah was not. Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah. Someone likes to draw on the playroom wall." Lucy said, walking towards the time out chair. She placed Leah on the chair and flipped the glittery water bottle upside down. "You know what to do, Leah." Erza had followed Lucy into the kitchen. Natsu was upstairs packing for their mission.

"Tell us how to watch them?" Jellal was nervous, but he knew they had nothing to be afraid about.

"Alright. Orion's bus picks him up at 8:00 in the morning, so he wakes up at 7, and eats breakfast at 7:30. This is his lunch box." She said, puling out a blue tin lunch box. "He likes ham and cheese without the crust. Orion gets out of school by 1:00 and the bus gets here by 1:30. "

"What about Leah?" Erza asked.

"Leah gets up at 8:00. She gets a bath at 8:15. Breakfast at 8:45. No sugar foods for her. She prefers pancakes and bananas. For lunch, she likes chicken nuggets and sweet potato fries. Don't ask me I swear Natsu gave them to her." Lucy showed them where the food was. "When Orion gets home, he is allowed one snack. But he has to do his homework first. When Orion snacks Leah snacks. At 2:45, Leah goes down for a nap and I typically read a story to Orion while Leah goes to sleep." Thankfully, Lucy had an agenda made for the baby sitters. "Dinner is at 5:30, whatever you want to make. Leah goes to bed by 6:30. Orion gets a bath at 7:00 and then goes to bed by 7:45."

"Lucy! Let's go!" Natsu said, running downstairs with his pack and her pack. Happy was right next to him. "Hello Erza, Jellal."

"Hey Natsu, get going. Your kids are safe!" Erza smiled.

"Use the call card if an emergency happens!" Lucy said, she said goodbye to her children.

"We'll be home in a week!" Natsu said, they both walked out of the house.

* * *

The toddler was running around the house screaming frantically. Erza was cooking chicken nuggets and sweet potato fries once again.

"Leah!" Jellal called after her, she had drawn on the wall once again. The toddler snuck behind Erza, and the female picked her up, placing her on the pink time out chair.

"Leah, when the glitter settles, you are out of time out." Erza scowled at her, Leah was bawling her eyes out. She was holding onto her pink cat stuffed animal. The toddler had tears streaking her cheek.

"How does Lucy deal with this?" Jellal asked, Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but we get three days with the munchkins." She looked at Orion, whom was reading a book about dragons. Jellal went to the playroom and started to scrub the wall clean. Erza took out the meal from the oven and turned it off. She set up the plates on the dining room table. Finding the pink, separated plate, cutting up Leah's chicken nuggets up, a blue plate for Orion, and two regular plates for the two of them. She gave four nuggets to Leah, eight nuggets to Orion, and evenly divided the rest among the two of them. Leah had gotten up and tugged on Erza's skirt.

"Auntie Erza?"

"Leah, the glitter bottle didn't finish settling."

"But I sorry." Leah said, Erza bent down and picked her up, walking her back to the time out chair.

"Don't come back until the bottle settles." Orion closed his book and went to the table, he had some questions for Auntie Erza.

"Auntie Erza? I have some questions for you."

"What are they, Orion?"

"What's your magic?"

"I can requip into over 300 armors."

"Are you really the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. I am."

"Nobody at school believes me at school when I say that you're my Auntie." Orion sighed. He had been getting picked on by a couple of kids at school and he kept saying that Erza Scarlet is his auntie.

"What makes you say that?" Erza got concerned, she sat in front of Orion.

"My friends, keep saying hurtful things at school and I tell them that my daddy is the fire dragon slayer and that my auntie is Erza and they just laugh." Orion said.

"You can tell them if they make you cry, I will personally bring you to school and prove to them I am Erza." She smiled, as she watched Orion perk up. A small tug could be felt on Erza's skirt once again. She looked down and saw Leah, and she looked at the glitter bottle.

"Alright. Dinner time!" Erza said, picking Leah up and placing her in the high chair. Jellal came out of the playroom and washed his hands. Taking his seat next to Erza. Leah stayed quiet as she ate her chicken nuggets. Orion was too. Dinner passed and the kids did their chores. Erza decided to try to put Leah to bed, but it was story after story after story. Jellal watched over Orion as he took his bath.

"BUT AUNTIE ERZA! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SLEEP!" Leah cried out as Erza put the book down.

"Leah, it's past your bedtime. You need to go to sleep."

"Is your sister always like this?" Jellal asked Orion as he sat in the bathtub. Orion was very independent; he only needed help for a few things.

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy typically focus on her. Daddy trained me in his fire dragon slaying magic though!" He beamed with happiness.

"Your dad is teaching you his magic?" Jellal asked, he was sitting on the cover of the bathroom toilet.

"Yes! He says I am a natural!" Orion smiled brightly. "I can do his fire dragon fist!"

"I don't doubt it, Ry." Jellal smiled, Orion was playing with his bath toys. Erza finally emerged from Leah's room. Erza knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey; Leah's finally asleep. Stay quiet, please?" Erza rubbed her eyes; she looked like she had a bruise emerging on her arm. She closed the bedroom door and walked towards the guest bedroom.

"Does Leah typically do that?"

"Yeah, she's strong like daddy."

"Does she have his magic?" Jellal asked; Orion shook his head.

"No. She can only make a match." He said, he started to stand in the tub and Jellal wrapped a towel around the little boy.

"So she had untapped potential?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means she can surpass everyones expectations."

"Yeah. I think." Orion was confused, but he shrugged it off. Crawling into bed, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_

Erza and Jellal were still sleeping when Orion was still awake.

"Auntie Erza? Uncle Jellal?" He said, Erza jumped up in an instant.

"What time is it?"

"Seven?" Orion said, Erza jumped out of bed and went downstairs. Thankfully she knew where the breakfast food was and started to make breakfast. Orion gotten dressed, Lucy had prepared his weeks worth of clothing already. He brushed his hair and went downstairs.

"Orion, I am so sorry I didn't wake up earlier."

"Auntie Erza? Can you take me to school today?" Orion asked, Erza put the pancakes down in front of him.

"Sure Orion." Erza said, she quickly packed Orions lunch. Ham and cheese sandwich without crusts, an apple juice box, and some snacks.

"Requip!" Erza said, she changed into her armors. Orion's jaw dropped quickly.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" The five year old said, he started to smile. He finished his pancakes, left a note for Jellal and grabbed Orion's backpack.

"Ready to go?" She had a magicmobile parked outside. Attaching the cuff, Orion sat in the back. They arrived at his elementary school, Orion stepped out of the car next and Erza took Orion's hand. Orion led her to his friends.

"Hello Orion." The boys said, crossing his arms. Why were five year olds so viscous?

"Hi David. This is my Auntie Erza." He beamed with happiness. The boys looked at the scarlet haired female.

"How do we know you are THE Erza Scarlet?" Erza smirked, requipping into her Japanese Cloth Armor.

"YOU ARE ERZA SCARLET!"

"I am Erza. And Orion is my nephew. If you have any other problems with my nephew, please inform me." Erza said, forming back into her regular armor.

"Thank you Auntie Erza!" Orion said as the bell rang, the child ran into the school and Erza headed back to the house.

* * *

Inside of the home, Leah was running around, naked. She was giving Jellal a hard time. A calamity of noises could be heard inside the house when Erza arrived. Things falling over, running into things, high pitch screaming.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Leah screamed, poor Jellal couldn't corner the small child, she would just dart in between his legs.

"Oh my gosh." Jellal groaned, it was obvious why Lucy would bathe Leah early in the morning, when she just woke up. Leah darted past Erza outside.

"WE GOT A STREAKER!" Erza called as she chased after Leah. The child was laughing menacingly. They chased the child around the front yard, until the child fell and Erza picked up the girl. Leah was crying because she had cut her leg up.

"I HURT!" Leah cried; Erza brought the naked toddler inside the house. She bounced the kid up and down as Jellal sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, he looked miserable. She brought the toddler upstairs, and placed her on the bathroom counter.

"Let me wash this up?" Erza asked, she placed Leah's leg in the sink and Erza washed it. "Doesn't need stitches." Erza said. "How about we get you in the tub and we can assess the damage done?" Leah nodded her head; Erza set the bathtub up and put Leah in it. Erza quickly did her hair, rinsed it out, and washed her body off. She let Leah dance, and wiggle the water off.

"I want dragon!" Leah screamed while Erza grabbed the towel. She made dragon noises and wrapped the toddler around in it.

"I'm gonna eat ya!" Leah was giggling at Erza. Jellal was standing in the doorframe. He had a smile planted across his face.

"NOOOO!" Leah squealed as she squirmed out of Erza's arms. Atleast now she was covered in a towel. Jellal picked up the toweled infant. Leah was giggling up a storm, and now she was drier.

"That was a miracle." Jellal said, Erza nodded her head.

"It was just a thing." A thing? The great Erza Scarlet just said a thing. She looked at Leah's leg and put some healing medication on it and bandaged her leg up.

"Erza, have you ever thought of having kids?"

"I'm too young to be a mother. Besides, I got good people to save." Leah squealed as Jellal put her down.

"Are you sure? You'd make a good mom."

"I'll think about it Jellal." The scarlet mage said. "But no promises."

* * *

 _ **Wednesday Night**_

"Don't go Auntie Erza!" Leah cried out as she closed her eyes. It was Leah's bed-time, Jellal and Erza were leaving today, Grey and Juvia were taking over tonight.

"it's okay, Leah. Uncle Grey and Auntie Juvia will take good care of you." Erza tucked her in, the little rugrat started to fall asleep. Orion had finished his shower and was munching on some carrots watching the television. Grey and Juvia had arrived at the house and Jellal was giving them a run down.

"Leah will give you a hard time." Orion said, he got up and sat up at the island.

"Hey bud." Grey ruffled the blonde child's hair.

"Hello Orion." Juvia smiled, she was reading over Lucy's agenda.

"Hey Uncle Grey and Aunt Juvia." Orion smiled, he was still munching on the carrots. Erza came down the stairs with both of their bags.

"Leah's asleep." She said, "Jellal I'm wiped out."

"If that kid can make Erza wiped out, then god we're in for it." Grey said.

"But we have Juvia here! Juvia can take care of children!" At this point, Juvia was thinking of her and Grey's children. "Orion, Juvia think its time for bed." Orion put his carrots in the fridge and hugged both Jellal and Erza.

"Thank you Auntie Erza." He hugged her tightly. Erza smiled and kissed Orion's forehead.

"Anytime kid." Orion turned around and went to bed.

"Should Juvia go with him?"

"No, he's an easy kid. He reads and falls asleep on his own." Jellal said, Erza smiled. They took each others hand.

"Enjoy the next four days with the kiddos."

"Make sure you close the door behind you when Leah's naked." Jellal said as they left the house.

* * *

 _ **Thursday Around Noon**_

Grey was practicing his training techniques outside. Leah was sitting on the swingset, swinging by herself.

"Ice-Make Floor!" The floor around Grey turned into ice and it caused Leah's imagination to spark.

"Uncle Grey? Teach?" Leah got off the swingset and looked at Grey. The ice mage nodded his head.

"Sure." He taught Leah the stance and the ideal of ice make magic. Leah was absorbing all of it up.

"Repeat after me."

"Repeat after me."

"Alright Chimp." He said as he use two hands, moved them in front of him. "Ice Make Rose!" It was the non violent version of ice make rose.

"Ice Make Rose!" Leah said, as a rose formed in her hand. Her eyes got huge, she had just accomplished something that was bigger than a lighter flame!

"UNCLE GREY! DID YOU SEE?"

"I saw Leah!" He had a grin planted on his face. So Pyro's kid was an ice make mage after all. They spent the rest of the afternoon working on her ice-make abilities.

* * *

 _ **Friday Early Evening**_

"Lucy you look sick to your stomach." Natsu said as they walked back towards the house. Natsu was carrying her travelling gear, as she looked weak. They had finished the job early; Natsu finished it because Lucy's magic was all screwy.

"Natsu, did you already forget that I'm pregnant?"

"Oh yeah." Natsu said with a grin, he opened the door to the house.

"You're such an idiot." Lucy mumbled. "Leah! Orion!"

"Mommy!" Orion called out as he ran towards Lucy. Leah ran towards Natsu.

"Daddy!" Natsu picked his little girl up. "Look at what Uncle Gray taught me!"

"What did Uncle Grey teach you?" Natsu and Lucy both looked at Leah.

"Ice Make Rose!" An ice rose appeared in the toddler's hand. Natsu looked dumbfounded, did his daughter, a fire mage, make an ice rose? Lucy looked somewhat pleased, as her daughter appeared calm.

"Wha-" Natsu said, putting Leah down on the ground.

"Congratulations!" Lucy smiled and she bend down and gave Leah a hug. She did look much calmer. "What else did Uncle Grey teach you?"

"That was it Mommy!" Leah smiled; Grey was standing in the kitchen.

"What are you guys back home so early?"

"Leah! Bedtime!" Juvia said, Leah turned around and kissed Lucy and Natsu goodnight.

"Night Mommy! Night Daddy!" She said, turning to go to bed with Juvia.

"How did you?"

"I've been teaching her how to use magic, and it has been calming her down."

"My little girl-" Natsu said, he was still in shock. Juvia came down the stairs, Natsu, Lucy, Orion and Grey were all in the kitchen.

"But why are you guys home so early?"

"We finished our job and I-"

"Lucy's pregnant." Grey and Juvia smiled.

"Another kid?" Juvia smiled, Lucy nodded her head. Orion seemed a bit confused.

"Yeah. My magic was messing up." She looked over to Orion. "Ry, what's wrong?"

"What does this mean, mommy?"

"It means you are going to be a big brother again!" His eyes beamed as the words came out of her mouth.

"Really!"

"Yup!" He looked at Lucy. "I want a little brother!"

"Maybe Orion." She looked over at Natsu, who looked very upset over the fact that Leah wanted to learn ice-make magic.

"Thanks you guys for staying. Grey, thanks for teaching Leah. Do you mind mentoring her? I haven't seen her this calm."

"Yeah sure." Grey smiled.

"It is no problem." Juvia said, she was turning to Grey. He was becoming quite the amazing ice make mage, now he had a pupil of his own to teach.

"I'll be here in the morning." Grey and Juvia left the house. Orion headed upstairs and went to bed. Natsu was still glum about Leah becoming an ice mage. But if it made his little girl happy, he would accept it.

* * *

This chapter is 100% ratchet. But hey, I wrote it at 3:00 AM. How do you like it?

 **QUESTIONS**

1\. What do you think of Leah's ice make magic? Since she has a vivid imagination, I decided that using maker magic, like Grey's, it can bring out the best in her unlike fire magic.

2\. What should the gender and name of the next baby?

 **UP NEXT:**

I really don't know so ya'll will have to wait and see :)

THANKS TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED AND REVIEWED! I have 3 more days until my stats class is done! So bare with me!


	11. Chapter 11

Pregnant Month 3:

After finding out that Lucy was pregnant, it seemed the house was in even more chaos. Their schedules were now going to be readjusted once again, Leah was now studying underneath Grey to become an ice mage. Natsu was working diligently to improve Orion's fire dragon slaying techniques. Lucy needed to rest, but she was also training. Training her mind and body for her third kid. Natsu and Grey had picked different sides of the backyard. Grey was teaching her, just like Ur did to him. Natsu was teaching Orion slaying techniques, like fire dragon fire breath. Orion was mastering every skill he had thrown. Leah, was struggling with the warm temperatures.

"Who would have thought that Natsu would be okay with his daughter being an ice mage." Levy said; she had heard the news of Lucy expecting another baby and came by.

"He's still in shock. I think he's going to teach her some fire dragon techniques."

"Not all kids inherit their parents skill. I mean look at Cana!"

"I know. It's hard to see any Gildarts in her at all." Lucy smiled, both of their children inherited magnificent traits from both of their parents. She was still hoping for a Celestial kid.

"Do you think this baby will be a celestial?"

"I don't know." Lucy sighed as she washed the dishes. "I would like the baby to, but all I care about is for the baby to be healthy."

"I hear that." Levy smiled. "What do you want? Boy or girl?"

"I would love a little boy. A carbon copy of Natsu."

"Not an exact copy?"

"Not an exact copy." Lucy smiled.

* * *

Pregnant month 5

Natsu and Lucy were fast asleep in bed, holding onto each other. That was until they heard a thud downstairs. Natsu was quick on his feet, Lucy took a little longer to get up.

"Natsu what was that?" She whispered, Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Stay up here, get Orion and Leah. Stay safe" Lucy's heart was starting to race. She woke Orion up and had him follow her into Leah's room waking her up. Lucy's hand quickly went onto Leo's key. Thuds could be heard from downstairs.

"YOU DON'T GET IN BETWEEN MY WIFE AND KIDS!" Lucy thought quick.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Leo quickly appeared. He saw the faces of Orion and Leah, along with Lucy. "Can you help Natsu?"

"No Lucy. I should stay here. In case-" A man slid in through Leah's window and tried to snag Orion and Leah.

"MOMMY!" Screamed Leah, Orion kept his grasp on Leah.

"Get your hands off of them!" Lucy cried out.

"Lion Brilliance!" Leo called out, striking the man. Lucy quickly grabbed her children. The man came back, but Lucy brought her kids into a different section. Capricorn appeared, while Leo was still fighting the other guy.

"How may I assist you?" Lucy seemed confused by what was going on. Another man appeared from the windows and her two children clung to her, she was defenseless.

"Keep my kids safe!" She knew Natsu was downstairs, fighting whomever was down there. Capricorn turned to the man in the window and started to fight the guy. Leo defeated his dark guild member and stood with Lucy once again.

"Lucy. We should get you and the kids to safety."

"I can't travel to the spirit world, take my kids there." Lucy said, Virgo came and changed the children into Spirit World clothing. She quickly brought them there

"Where did the brats go?"

"You will NEVER lay a finger on my CHILDREN again!" Lucy called out, she grabbed Fleuve d'etoiles. She aimed the whip at the men and knocked them off their feet. Natsu came running up the stairs and went to help Lucy.

"Where are the kids?" Natsu said, turning to Lucy.

"Somewhere else. They're safe there." Lucy said, Capricorn and Leo closed their gate, returning to the spirit world; Lucy summoned Taurus.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

"How do you doo Lucy?"

"Taurus! I need ya to kick their ass!" Lucy said, Natsu and Taurus did just that. Lucy quickly packed four individual bags, and ran out of the house. Natsu followed behind her.

"Lucy! Where are we going?" Natsu asked, he was following his pregnant wife.

"To the Guild Hall. We can get out kids back there."

* * *

Opening the door to the Guild, Lucy and Natsu ran in, both severely out of breath. Mira and Makarov looked confused as they looked at the couple, who were in tattered clothing.

"Dark Guild. Came after. Kids." Lucy huffed, Mira quickly walked over to her and walked her to a chair. She quickly brought over a cold water for her. Natsu followed, sitting down next to her.

"We fought them off, Lucy sent the kids to." He paused. Lucy had her hand on Virgo's key.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared, Orion was holding her hand and Leah was being held.

"Here you go princess!" Leah ran down and jumped on Natsu's lap, she was bawling her eyes out. Orion seemed confused at what just happened.

"Thanks Virgo." Lucy smiled, as Virgo closed her own gate. She used up some magic, and man was she tired.

"Lucy, Natsu what happened?" Asked Makarov, Erza was the next one inside, seeing the family, she quickly walked towards her.

"Lucy what happened?"

"We heard a noise downstairs and I went to the kids rooms while Natsu went downstairs."

"There were people there, in masks. I couldn't see their face, but all I cared about was protecting my family." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"They had grabbed the kids, but Loke , Capricorn, and Virgo took them to the spirit world. We got out of there as soon as possible." Leah was wailing, she reached over towards Lucy and Lucy took her in her arms.

"You guys can stay at Fairy Hills." Erza said, she was house mother of all means.

"Lisanna, can you bring the kids to a bed." Lucy said, Lisanna brought Orion and Leah towards the rest room and stayed with them.

"Thank you, Erza. But we actually want to separate the kids." Natsu said, Lucy nodded her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Gildarts is going to take Orion. Grey and Juvia will be taking Leah."

"Lucy, you can't be serious." Makarov said, Lucy had a tear in her eyes.

"It pains me to do it. But it is what is best for the kids. Leah will train underneath Grey. Gildarts will keep Orion safe."

"But Natsu, Lucy, you can't be serious?" Erza said.

"It's best if we separate them. They'd stay off the grid for a while." Natsu put a hand on Lucy's back, she was crying hysterically.

"What if they get hurt?"

"Grey is bring Leah to the Land of Isvan." Lucy said, "Nobody will be able to track her down there."

"What about Orion?"

"With Gildarts constantly travelling, he won't be in the same place for a day." Natsu said, he wiped Lucy's tears.

"How long will they stay?"

"After we find a house and get settled. I want to take every precaution to keep my kids safe." Natsu and Lucy had talked about this before, which is why their plan is so in tack.

"Lucy, stay at Fairy Hills until you find a place."

"We will, Erza." Lucy smiled, she felt weak. Natsu could tell that she felt weak.

"Lets get you there then." Natsu walked to the sleep room and picked up Orion, Erza picked up Leah. They would only be staying at Fairy Hills for two days, while Gildarts gets back into town. It was going to be a sad two days.

* * *

Lucy had packed two suitcases for Leah. It had winter clothing in it. Leah was dressed and sitting on the table. Lucy was frowning as she was sniffling like crazy.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Leah asked, she was still holding onto her pink stuffed cat. Something that was salvageable in the wreck. Happy was there too. Leah was excited to go learn with Uncle Grey and Auntie Juvia.

"I'm going to miss my little girl." Lucy smiled, kissing her daughters forehead. Leah giggled, and kissed her mothers cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Mommy." A knock could be heard on the door, Natsu went and opened it up. It was Grey and Juvia. Lucy was starting to cry harder now, she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Hey! We're here." Grey said, Leah pried herself from her mothers grasp and ran towards Grey. Natsu walked over towards Lucy.

"Are you ready for an adventure, Leah?" Juvia said, Leah nodded her head.

"Make sure she calls me every once in a while Grey." Lucy said, she felt like her daughter was being ripped out from underneath her, but she was doing this for her own protection.

"Will do Lucy." Grey smiled, Juvia grabbed her suitecases.

"Leah. Do not forget mommy and daddy love you very much." Natsu also had a tear forming in his eye. Leah nodded her head. Lucy had given Juvia a check with 500,000 Jewels for Leah's well care. Juvia knew there was more if need be.

"Grey, keep her safe." Natsu said, Leah took Grey's hand.

"Will do, Pyro." He smirked as he left the house. Lucy broke down into sobs. Orion was already packed and ready to go. Gildarts was late, like always.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Orion asked, Natsu knelt in front of his boy. Lucy went to sit down.

"You both are going to go training."

"But Mommy needs help?"

"Nah. It isn't anything I can't handle, squirt." Natsu said; Orion looked down and at the floor.

"But why am I not going with you?"

"I need to take care of mommy and your little sibling." Natsu mentioned, Lucy's sbs could be heard echoing throughout the house. It was harder than she expected.

"What if we miss the baby coming?"

"It's okay if you do." Natsu smiled gently, wrapping his arms around his son. Lucy quieted down and walked towards the room they were in. Natsu let go, and let Lucy wrap her arms around her son.

"Mommy, I don't want to go." Orion said, he had tears streaking his cheeks.

"Uncle Gildarts will teach you so many things."

"Mommy, I want to protect you like Daddy does."

"One day you will. But I need you to grow stronger, and Uncle Gildarts will help you to be stronger." Lucy was choked up; she squeezed her son in her arms.

"But Mommy"

"No buts Orion." Three knocks were placed on the door; it was Gildarts. "You will have fun." Natsu opened the door and in walked Gildarts.

"Hey there Ry!" The mage said with a smile. Orion looked at him with tearful eyes. "What am I interrupting?"

"Mother son bonding."

"C'mon Ry. Go have some fun." Orion reluctantly let go and walked to Gildarts. Lucy got up and grabbed his bag. Natsu had given Gildarts a check with the same amount of Jewels on it, 500,000.

"Natsu."

"It's for Orion. He's growing and will be needing new clothes."

"I understand."

"Gildarts, keep my baby boy safe."

"I will Lucy. With all my might." Gildarts took Orion's hand, and left the house. He was carrying a large backpack. Orion let go and ran and hugged his mom and dad. He had tears streaking his cheek; he let go and went back to Gildarts. Lucy was sobbing hysterically, but she knew it was what was best for him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her as their eldest child left.

"C'mon Luce. Lets get you into the tub." He supported her to the bathroom in the room. Lucy couldn't help but wail. Natsu started the water and helped Lucy strip, he did too, he picked up Lucy and sat in the tub, allowing the shower to rain on their head. He rocked her back and forth, shushing her, rubbing her back. It was an hour later, when Lucy couldn't cry anymore, she was silent. Her heart was numb, her kids are in the hands of other couples. She rested her body on Natsu's.

"Natsu. I love you." She said, kissing his chin. Natsu turned the water off and Lucy got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and did her hair. Natsu quickly dried himself off, he threw on a pair of pants.

"Luce, I'm gonna head out with Happy." Natsu picked up his knapsack and Happy followed him. "Stay safe, baby girl. I'll be back tonight." Lucy nodded her head, and went to their bedroom.

* * *

Happy and Natsu went to the pond to go fishing. There was silence, between the two friends. Spending an hour catching nothing, Natsu got very emotional. He stood up, threw his fishing pole in the water, punched the closest tree, then leant back and started to cry.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Happy asked, watching his friend cry. Natsu didn't say a word, he was crying into his legs. "Natsu?" Silence is what he needed, and that is what he needed.

* * *

Pregnant Month 7

Natsu and Lucy had looked at plenty of houses, finding one that was close enough to the Guild Hall made them purchase it. They had done enough missions, saving up in the past that they could give their children 500,000 jewels and still manage to have enough to buy a house. It had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, playroom, giant kitchen and a dining room. They were slowly moving in; they needed to start from scratch now. The master bedroom was set up along with their bedroom. The nursery was set up in gender neutral colors. Orion's room was a red color with dark oak furniture. Leah's room was a sky blue with white furniture. Lucy was standing at Leah's doorframe, and her eyes welt up. Natsu came by, covered in sweat.

"Luce? Is everything okay?"

"I miss my kids." She crossed her arms, wiping a tear from her eye. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, keeping his hands on her baby bump.

"I miss them too, Luce. But you have to stay strong for Orion, Leah and Baby Dragneel." Natsu tried to stay positive. Freed and Levy worked on scripts for the children's room, they were now safe and out of harms way if they came back here.

"Can they come home now?"

"Not until after baby Dragneel comes. You remember our plan?" Lucy nodded her head, the damn plan. Lucy pried herself out of his grip and waddled downstairs. She didn't feel safe; her kids weren't safe at home anymore. She crossed her arms and walked around the house.

* * *

Pregnant Month 9

It was visible, the people's masks, the fear, her children's screams. That night replayed in her mind every night. But her pain grew worse, a contraction in the middle of the night, made this particular night mare real. The female woke up screaming, whether in pain or because of fright. Natsu jumped immediately. Lucy rocked back and forth.

"I got you Luce." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"It was vivid. It hurts." Luce stuttered from the sobs.

"What hurts?" Natsu asked, Lucy clutched his hand.

"I think I'm having a contraction." Natsu helped his wife up, and brought her to Fairy Tail. Porlyusica met her there. They had a private room set up in the back of the Guild.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked, amist of a contraction. She held onto Natsu's hand, Cana had two cards sent to Gildarts and Grey, it was mommy having a baby card.

* * *

 _"Mommy's having a baby!"_ A sing songy voice was heard. Leah looked at Grey; the little girl had aged. She was now four years old. Grey pulled the purple card out and handed it to Leah.

"MOMMY'S HAVING A BABY!" She screamed excitedly.

* * *

 _"Mommy's having a baby!"_ A voice called out from his green card. He pulled it out of his wallet. He started to beam.

"Uncle Gildarts! Mommy's having the baby!" He had a smile planted across his face.

* * *

 _Five Hours Later_

"Push Luce!" Natsu said, she was at her last push. She had expelled all of her energy, and she was exhausted.

"Natsu I can't. You do it?" She said; she leaned back on the bed.

"Lucy you can do this. Because after this, your kids will be home." Lucy found the inner strength to push one more time, she clenched her jaw as she pushed. The baby came out, and Porlyusica took care of the baby.

"Congratulations. You have a handsome little boy." Porlyusica said, she measured and weighed the baby as Natsu and Lucy teared up. The boy was crying, screaming like a bat out of hell. Porlyusica swaddled the boy in a green blanket after putting a diaper on him, handing him to his mother. Lucy's heart melted as her son looked at her. Mira, Makarov and Erza walked in. They saw Lucy crying as her son wailed in front of her.

"We have a baby boy." Natsu said, he stayed by Lucy's side." Makarov had his roster log in hand. Erza and Mira smiled as they looked at the strawberry blonde baby boy.

"Lucy, what is his name?" Makarov asked with a smile, Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Blaise Ignatius Dragneel." Natsu said, Lucy started to bounce the baby boy. Mira walked out, changing the card to blue.

* * *

"Uncle Grey? Why is the card turning blue?"

"I think it's your moms way of saying you have a baby brother." Grey said with a smile. "Now, let's get back to training!"

* * *

"Uncle Gildarts? Does this mean I have a little brother?" Gildarts took a look at the color-changing card.

"I think it does, Ry.'

* * *

All the ratchet ness. lolol

QUESTIONS

1\. I'm at a loss. What should Blaise's magic be?

UP NEXT:

Reunion of two older children now.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy laid comfortably in the bed, Lucy had Blaises's bassinet attached to the bed out of fear that someone would take him. She was alone in the room, as the newborn was only a week old. She smiled, as the baby turned his head. She had a piece of her heart missing, and it was with her two other kids. She missed the turmoil that the kids brought, but the quietness wasn't too bad. Blaise cooed from his bed, and Lucy let him clutch to her finger, 'Such a strong grip!' she thought to herself, the baby held on tight. With her free arm, she picked the infant up and held him in her arms. Where she knew, he would be safe.

Downstairs, Natsu had two surprise visitors arrive, Orion and Leah. They were both surprisingly quiet as they entered the house. Natsu, Gildarts, Grey and Juvia stepped outside to have their own private conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu said, not that he was happy that his kids were home, but they should still be gone for three more weeks.

"Leah refused to learn anymore. She wanted to go home." Grey stated, "I am not going to deny my student the chance to go home."

"Orion was the same. I caught him running away one night, but that plan backfired."

"Juvia decided that it was best for Leah to go home." Juvia said; Grey nodded his head.

"Orion's just as stubborn as you are Natsu. He wanted to go home, so I brought him home." Gildarts and Natsu had a smile on their face.

"What about their training?"

"When Orion needs more help, I gave him a calling card. He can call me anytime and I'll come and take him."

"You know where I am." Grey said.

"Stay quiet Leah!" Orion whispered, Leah dropped something downstairs. He had gotten taller, and stronger. His hair style similar to Natsu's but blonde. Leah had gotten wiser and calmer. Her strawberry blonde hair was long and braided. She was wearing a denim blue skort, with a polka dotted shirt. Orion was wearing khaki shorts and a red jacket, similar to the one Natsu had worn when he was a kid.

"I bumped into the table!" She whispered back, they wanted to surprise their mom and baby brother upstairs. Leah had bought a snow leopard stuffed animal and Orion had got a monkey stuffed animal. They were giggling like crazy when they crept up the stairs, and found a closet hallway and hid in it.

"Momma?" Leah called out, her and Orion were trying to stifle their giggles. Lucy heard the voice; she picked up the baby monitor and walked out into the hall.

"Mom!" Orion said, he was covering Leah's mouth. Lucy opened the hallway closet and jumped back when she saw her kids.

"Oh my Mavis!" She called out as she went to her knees. Her kids ran into her arms, and Lucy wrapped her arms around them. "My have you both gotten so big!" She tried to hide her tears.

"We have gotten bigger Momma!" Leah smiled, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"And stronger too!" Orion smiled, Lucy kissed both of their foreheads.

"Momma? Where's your bump?" Leah asked, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Follow me." She said, walking into the master bedroom. "Sit on the bed." Lucy smiled, walking over to the bassinet, picking up the infant. Orion sat on Natsu's side and Leah sat on Lucy's side. Lucy sat right in the middle.

"Mom? Who is that?" Leah asked, she seemed confused. "Did we adopt him?"

"No, Leah. This is your baby brother." Lucy smiled, Leah leaned over and looked at him, Orion peered over her shoulder.

"Can I play dress up with him?" Leah asked, she was in that stage where she wanted to do everyone's make up and dress up.

"No, he's a boy." Orion said sarcastically, Leah glared at him.

"You can pick his outfits for me in the morning." Lucy looked over at her daughter.

"What's his name?" Orion asked, looking over at his mother.

"Blaise Ignatius Dragneel." Blaise opened his baby blue eyes and started to whimper.

"Mommy? Where do babies come from?" Leah asked, Lucy's face turned pale.

"Well, I'll tell you when you're older." Lucy stuttered, Natsu walked upstairs after parting ways with the kid's mentors. He saw his three children, on the bed contently, along with his wife. His family felt complete.

* * *

It was just after lunch, when everything in the house was quiet. Natsu had finished training Orion and was now with his wife, while Lucy finished nursing Blaise, and handed him over to Natsu to put down for a nap. When they heard a thud, a kid scream.

"I am stronger than you are Leah!" Shouted Orion, the two kids were bickering.

"No way! Uncle Grey taught me more than Uncle Gildy did!" Leah yelled back.

"Really? Watch this!" Orion stood in his stance. "Fire Dragon!" Natsu and Lucy ran downstairs as fast as they could. "Iron Fist!" His hand engulfed in flames as he rushed towards Leah.

"Ice Make Floor!" Ice went all over the floor and it caused Orion to slip, causing Leah to giggle like crazy. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Hey that's not fair!" Orion whined as he stood up. The ice on the floor disappeared.

"Ice Make Arrows!" The little girl could only make one ice arrow, as she was still learning the skill.

"Ha! That's so weak!"

"I'm still learning Orion!" She yelled at him.

"Fire Dragon!" Lucy and Natsu got in between the two, splitting the fight up instantly.

"No magic inside the house!" Lucy said, scolding the two of them. Blaise started to wail upstairs. "Natsu can you talk to them?"

"Uh yeah sure." Natsu said with a smile as Lucy went upstairs to sooth the infant. He must have been spooked by the noises coming from downstairs.

"Our fight wasn't finished yet dad!" Orion yelled; he and Leah were both glaring at each other.

"Let me at him!" Leah screamed; Natsu held both of the kids back from each other.

"Stop! Take deep breaths! Think." Natsu said, he picked the kids up and sat them on the chairs. "Listen. It is natural to fight. But do not use magic in the house."

"Buttface." Orion said underneath his breath.

"Fire breath." Leah muttered.

"STOP IT!" Natsu yelled. "Look, Uncle Grey and I used to butt heads all the times. But it was nothing like this." He lied obviously. "Even the name calling stopped. Look you love each other. So work through your issues."

"Fine." Orion said, crossing his arms. Leah looked away, huffing.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had brought Blaise to the actual bassinet in the room, not the one that was attached to the bed. The kids were at Levy's being homeschooled. They finally had some free time to themselves. Natsu couldn't help but smile, watching his wife take care of the baby. Lucy hummed to him in the rocking chair as Natsu stood in the doorframe. Her leg was crossed over her other. Natsu walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"How is the baby?" Natsu watched Lucy rock and forth and couldn't help but get a little bit of motion sickness watching her.

"Sound asleep." She said with a smile. Natsu looked over at his youngest son.

"Can I hold him?" Natsu asked, Lucy nodded her head and carefully passed the child to his father. Lucy leaned back on the rocker and closed her eyes. "You'll grow strong, and have your mothers intelligence. You have a combination of our looks."

* * *

3 .5 years later

Orion is 9, Leah is 7, Blaise is 3 years.

A/N I am including Freya Redfox, she if a character from my story, _I Will Be Eternally Grateful_. She is 9 years old, iron dragon slayer in training, long navy blue hair, brown eyes.

Levy, Gajeel, Freya, Pantherlily, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Erza, Jellal, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Orion, Leah and Blaise were heading out to the beach. All of them had rented a vacation house there; actually it wasn't on Akane beach. All of them were staying at a private beach away from the resort. They arrived at the large house; it appeared to be a mansion.

"Rest and relaxation." Lucy smiled, all of the adults looked at the mansion.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Screamed Orion. Leah was wearing a pink sundress; Freya was in a purple sundress. Orion was wearing khaki's with a blue shirt. He bounded towards the beach before the girls did.

"Hey! Not fair!" Yelled Freya. Her and Leah quickly took off after him, giggling like crazy.

"Guys! Stay close!" Natsu yelled; but Levy went to follow them. Blaise stayed close to mom, holding onto her hand. The little boy had strawberry blonde hair, like Leah's. He was wearing khaki shorts and an orange shirt.

"The warm air brings back so many memories." Erza said with a smile.

"We could also do some training here too!" Grey smiled, everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. The crowd was talking all over each other, but little did they know that they were being watched.

Up on the hill, was a small select dark Guild was observing each of the members. It was the FoxFang Guild. The guild leader, and five powerful mages, were observing each of the members, paying close attention to the four children.

"They're here." Chimed Ylsysea, she was the leader of FoxFang. There was a man next to her, hunching over, as if he was a dog or something.

"The kids smell fresh." The male said, Ylssysea put her hand on his back.

"Easy there, Golag. We need to wait for reinforcement." Down on the ground, Gajeel turned his head towards the hill. He had gotten a bad feeling, but shrugged it off. They were on vacation for pete's sake. What could happen?

* * *

A/N should I end the story here and start a new story? I actually want you all to focus on the next few chapters. But I really suck at battles, this battle will be similar to one of the Fairy Tail fights. Full copyright to Hiro Mashima :)

I will also put the link of what the FoxFang guild mark looks like on my wall! Check it out!

Also- I appreciate everyone's reviews. I am researching child development and I have been trying to keep it with the same age group. I have been trying to work with the kids learning and mastering skills. I do believe I rushed their skills so I will be backing off of that now.

Leah will not be getting any of Grey's bad habits. I can assure you :)

Thank you for all of your reviews :)


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, everyone was at the beach, the couples, the kids, everyone was enjoying themselves! Every hour on the hour, Lucy smothered her kids in sunscreen; she even smothered sunscreen on Freya too.

"Buddy up kids." Lucy said as the four kids went towards the water.

"Wait up for me!" Blaise yelled, Leah waited back and took his hand. She went at his pace towards the water. Levy, Lucy, Erza and Juvia were all in different colored bikinis, resting on chairs as they tanned. Wendy and Romeo went to watch the kids. The boys were arguing, over what? Who knows?

"It is so peaceful here." Levy smiled as she turned around. She knew Freya wouldn't do anything, but the exceeds were watching them. But up on the hill stood the FoxFang Guild.

"Is today the day?" Golag asked, he scratched behind his ears, as if he had fleas. Golag had black, oily hair that hangs awkwardly over his eyes. He used Animal Possession magic.

"Yes you flea-bag!" Scoffed Elluin. Elluin was the gravity contortion mage. He had red, sleek hair that covers his face.

"Iyohara, are you and Kazko ready?" The purple haired female and the green haired male were at their points. Nodding their head, they went towards the kids, who had wondered off into the forest. No exceeds were seen watching over them. The kid, was Blaise. Iyohara walked towards the strawberry blonde toddler and knelt on the ground.

"Hello Blaise." Iyohara said as he picked the kid off and transported him to where Ylsysea was. Leah turned around and saw that her brother had disappeared.

"MOMMY!" She screamed, Lucy quickly got up and ran towards her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Blaise was right over there then he disappeared!" She wailed, Natsu heard and ran over. Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Orion, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, PantherLily and Freya all ran over.

"Are you sure he was there?" Lucy asked, she saw one of Blaise's swim floatied and another pair of footprints.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, holding Leah close.

"Someone kidnapped him."

"No… They did." Freya said, pointing at the rush of people running towards them.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said; his body sparked into flames. Gajeel equipped into his iron scales. Erza was in her heaven's wheel armor. Lucy grabbed her strongest golden key, Loke's. But she was side attacked by Elluin. Her key dropped out of her hand.

"So you're the bearer of the fire dragon slayer." Lucy was crushed underneath the gravity. The sand wasn't helpful either. Elluin saw the fire dragon mark on the back of her neck.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked, she couldn't move. Natsu attacked Elluin with his fire dragon roar. Lucy tried to find the kids; she found them huddled up, unsure of what to do.

"You take my child. You hurt my wife. You're going to die." Natsu lit up in all flames. Using his strongest attacks against Elluin. Two vines came up next to Lucy as she tried to get up. They wrapped around her ankles and caused her to fall. Grexmex, had dark green healthy hair. He was controlling the plants around him.

* * *

The fighting continued, the odds were not in Fairy Tails favors. Natsu and Lucy took to defending the children. Grey had fallen, Juvia was still going strong with the water supply, but her magic was weak, Erza's was as well, she had gone through three armors already, but refused to stop fighting. Levy was down; Gajeel was now fighting Kazko, the oriental solid script, the man who had taken Levy down. Lucy still couldn't find Blaise. Golag was down; thank Mavis. He had given Gajeel a fight. Gremex was down, Natsu had easily taken care of that situation. Elluin was weak, but it was nothing that Jellal couldn't handle, Jellal took him down.

Iyohara was one of the harder ones to back off. She used reflector magic. None of their attacks hit her. She just came closer and closer to Natsu and Lucy. Orion was holding Freya and Leah. He wanted to keep them safe.

"You aren't ever getting close to my family." Natsu yelled, Iyohara couldn't help but laugh.

"Too bad we have your son, Blaise. Right?" She was holding onto a chunk of Blaise's hair, laughing manically. Lucy felt anger rise in her chest, she thankfully had her keys back.

"WHERE DID YOU BRING HIM?"

"He's with the guild leader. But what we want is your older son." Iyohara grinned. Kazko landed right on top of the female. Causing her to fall unconscious.

"RETREAT!" Called the soldiers, as they ran up the hill. Leah was crying along with Freya, Orion was telling them that everything was all right. "THE GUILD MASTER IS COMING!" Erza dropped her sword, Gajeel turned his head, Natsu and Lucy tried to see what was going on. Grey stood up with Juvia's help. Levy was down, but could see everything. It was the FoxFang Guild Leader, Ylysea. She wore a burgundy dress, she held Blaise's hand. Standing in front of Erza, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia and now Natsu, she threw the boy on the ground. Lucy knelt on the ground and yelled for him.

"BABY COME HERE!" Blaise ran into her arms, and Lucy wrapped her arms around him. Someone came up behind the kids, scaring the crap out of Orion.

"Don't you dare come after me!" He started to boil up with anger. His skin turned into fire scales, and he went to attack the male that was going to hurt them. More people started to attack them. Natsu and Lucy joined hands, for a unison.

"I call upon my nine celestial friends, Taurus, Leo, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Cancer, Gemini, and Aries." Lucy started, she clutched to Natsu's hand.

"Fire Dragon!" He called out, Lucy continued on.

"To aid in this fight as we form a-"

"CELESTIAL BLAZE!" Lucy's nine spirits formed in a blue wave, whirling with a fire blaze. The unison formed was able to defeat the dark guild, and leave the Fairy Tail members unscathed. Ylsysea screamed in agony, hearing names being called, true love, friendship as she was crippled on the ground. The rest of that Guild was severely hurt. Orion's flames vanished and a white scale scarf showed up around his neck. When the unison ended, Natsu and Lucy looked around and saw that everyone was safe. Letting go of their hands Lucy felt very light headed, drained of magic power. Natsu ran towards the children as Lucy fell to the ground.

"LUCY!" Erza called, running towards her. Natsu turned around and ran back to Lucy.

"LUCE! Stay with me." Lucy's vision became blurry, Natsu started to tear up.

"Someone get her to the hospital!" Orion, Blaise and Leah ran to be next to their mom. Natsu picked her up and quickly ran her to the closest infirmary.

* * *

Porlyusica arrived only five hours later. She observed Lucy's conditions and gave her some sort of remedy. She walked out into the hall, finding the tattered guild mates.

"What's wrong with her, Porlyusica?"

"Magic Deficiency Disease." Porlyusica said, "They will be transferring her to Magnolia where I can keep a better eye on her. She and the baby will need plenty of rest more than anything."

"Baby? What baby?" Natsu asked confused.

"Lucy's expecting a baby, she's nine weeks along." Porlyusica said, as they wheeled Lucy out of the room. Natsu looked shocked, he grabbed his wife's hand and went with her to the transport, he stayed with her the entire ride despite his motion sickness.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that day; Lucy had been sleeping for the entire time. Natsu, Orion, Leah and Blaise stayed by her side each and every day. Lucy tossed her head, and opened her brown eyes.

"Natsu?" She said softly, Orion, Leah and Blaise were asleep on the sofa; Natsu was holding her hand.

"Luce! I'm so glad you're okay." He said, kissing her forehead. Lucy felt weird, like a weird she's felt before.

"What happened?"

"You have Magic Deficiency Disease. You and the baby are putting on one hell of a battle." Natsu smiled, Orion opened his eyes up.

"Baby? What baby?"

"You're pregnant Luce. Didn't you know that?"

"I think that is enough stimulation for Mrs. Lucy for today." Porlyusica stepped inside the infirmary room. "Take the kids home and rest up. Lucy needs to recover a bit more." Natsu nodded his head, and kissed his wife's forehead. Orion had picked up Blaise and Natsu picked up Leah. Lucy raised an arm and blew a kiss to her children.

"You need rest."

"Thank you Porlyusica." Lucy smiled; her family was now safe. "How far along am I?"

"Four months along." Lucy sighed as she rested her head on the soft pillow.

* * *

Pregnant Month 6

"Stay in bed for most of the day. No exercising your magic. Bathroom breaks and small walks okay. Eat and sleep." Porlyisica said, Natsu smiled and nodded his head. Lucy swung her feet over the bed. "Short baths, no soaking."

"Yes Porlyusica." Lucy smiled, she couldn't wait to go home, and be with her kids. Natsu helped her up and stand.

"No extraneous stress." Porlyusica watched as the two started to leave the house. Lucy had everything she needed. "I will check up on you in a few days!"

Lucy walked into her home after six months of not being there. Orion turned ten, Leah was turning 8 in a few days and Blaise was already four. Natsu walked behind her, like a hovering parent. He was guiding her through the house like the Christina II when it lands. The house was abnormally quiet when she walked in, the female was already confused,

"Natsu, where are the kids?" She asked, as she headed up the stairs. She was tired already, and wanted to go to bed. She walked in the master bedroom and saw her three children.

"Welcome home Mom!" They chimed; Lucy couldn't help but cry. This is what mother hood was. A full house with children, her husband, and friends. They all went and hugged her and Lucy couldn't help but start to cry. She sat down on the bed, her hand over her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Orion asked, my, he's gotten bigger and stronger.

"I love you all."

"We love you too Mommy." Leah smiled.

* * *

Pregnant Month 9

Lucy had recovered fully from magic deficiency disease. She was able to do things with a slight limitation. Natsu had just come back from a job, Erza was watching after Lucy and the family. Porlyusica was here for she wanted to be here for the birth of the child. Lucy laid in her bedroom, reading a book when her three kids ran in, screaming and yelling.

"MOMMY!" Screamed Leah. Orion, Leah and Blaise piled on Lucy's bed with tears. Lucy looked fairly confused.

"What happened?"

"Orion burned me!" Leah cried out, Orion only crossed his arms.

"Leah threw an ice eagle at me."

"I got hit by it!" Blaise cried out, Lucy took her youngest in her arms. Looking at the small cut on his arm and looking at Leah's burn.

"Go ask Auntie Erza if she can stitch you up." Erza was already standing at the door. Blaise got up, and went to Erza. Orion and Leah sat crossed armed. "You both need to stop fighting. It is not healthy." The two of them turned their heads away from each other and went to see Erza. The scarlet haired mage took them downstairs and bandaged them up. Porlyusica walked into the room, deciding that she needed to check on Lucy. She did an exam, and was shocked to notice how far dilated she was.

"You're five centimeters dilated, Lucy."

"What? But my water hasn't broken or anything!" Lucy said, Natsu came up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, holding onto Lucy's hand.

"I've been in labor apparently." With that, Lucy felt her water break followed by a strong contraction; she squeezed on Natsu's hand. Porlyusica walked to grab her medical kit. Lucy got up and Natsu quickly changed the sheets. Lucy walked towards the closet, changing into a much more looser clothing. The door closed and was locked.

* * *

Five Hours Later

Lucy was fully dilated and effaced and now came the hard part. The pushing. Lucy's legs were propped up and Natsu was now sitting behind her.

"C'mon Luce. You got this." Lucy was breathing hard as she took a deep breath and pushed. Natsu started to count down from ten to one. Lucy clenched her jaw shut in order to prevent her from screaming. Erza knew about Lucy's labor and she brought the kids to the playground.

"Good job Lucy!" Wendy was here; Porlyusica was training her as an apprentice. Lucy fell on Natsu's chest and was breathing heavily.

"I forgot how much this hurts." Lucy said, Natsu dabbed a cold face cloth on her forehead.

"It's okay. It'll be all over soon Lucy!" Wendy said. Lucy took in another breath, and started to push. Natsu counted down till ten.

"One more push Lucy!" Lucy shook her head and her chest was raising and falling fast. She took in a deep breath and pushed again. All of a sudden, all of Lucy's spirits showed up when the baby was out and her first cries. Porlyusica had Wendy take care of Lucy. She was coaching her step by step as Wendy did the perfect job. Lucy was holding onto her baby girl, when she looked up she saw her spirits.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked out of breath.

"Our gates opened and we were summoned here. I think it was the baby." Leo said, Natsu got up from behind Lucy. "But we'll go, Luce." They closed all of their gates and Lucy was plum tired.

"Lucy! What did you name the baby?" Wendy asked as she took the little girl from her arms, bringing her over to the basin for a quick bath.

"Nashi Layla Dragneel." Lucy had already fallen asleep, so Natsu was the one who said it. That would be the last child Lucy has. She had her Celestial Wizard baby. Now, her family was complete.

* * *

Two Days Later

Erza brought the three children home. Lucy was upstairs holding onto the little pink haired baby girl. She put her finger in Nashi's grasp and the little baby grabbed it and wouldn't let go. Lucy couldn't help but smile. Natsu opened the house door and in walked the three children.

"Shhh. Your little sister is upstairs sleeping. Would you like to go meet her?" Natsu asked, the kids nodded their head. Natsu brought them upstairs and opened the slider door. The three piled on the bed around their mother, peering into the lilac blanket that was settled in Lucy's arms.

"What's her name?" Orion asked, Lucy smiled as Nashi let go of her grip, whimpering gently.

"Nashi Layla Dragneel." Lucy said, Leah beamed now that she had a little sister.

"Mom! Do you know what her magic is?"

"I think its Celestial Magic."

"Like your magic mommy?"

"Yup!" Lucy smiled as she looked down at her baby. Nashi had fallen asleep in her arms. Her family was complete, and there would be no more children for her.

* * *

Awko taco. I don't even know what I did here. All i know is that there was a shitty fight and fairy tail won. Lucy had her last baby, Nashi, who is a Celestial Wizard. This story is coming to an end not now but soon!

Read all of my fairy tail works- I am intending on making a sequel that revolves around all of the children that I have created.

Also, check out anime-fanfic-child on tumblr, that is where I will be posting what the children look like :)

Read and Review


	14. Reunited

Natsu is 36, Lucy is 34, Orion is 13, Leah is 11, Blaise is 7, Nashi is 4.

Natsu had brought Nashi and Blaise to the closest park, and Gray was with them. Natsu and Gray got into a screaming match and Blaise stayed where he was, unlike Nashi who wondered off towards the forest. Lucy had been training Nashi using The Gate of the Little Dog, Nicholas Minor: Nikola. Nashi got a pink version of Plue- and named it Pascal. Nashi had summoned Pascal to play with. She was following Pascal when she a sparkle caused Nashi to look towards it.

"Pascal!" She said, as she crawled to get it. The object was on the ground underneath a bush. Nashi grabbed it and crawled back out of the bush.

"Puun puu!" The pink celestial spirit said, Nashi sat down and observed the key. Nashi noticed that it was a celestial key, but she didn't know who it was.

"NASHI!" Cried her father, the toddler got up, holding the spirits key and started to wonder back to her father.

'DADDY! I'M HERE!" She yelled, Natsu followed his nose and picked up his little pink haired girl. She was still holding onto the golden key. "Daddy! Look at what Pascal and I found!" She said, holding the golden key. Natsu looked at the key, as the key resembled the necklace Lucy used to wear. It had two squiggle lines on it.

"Do you remember your Mommy telling you about Aquarius?" Happy flew up and smiled.

"You do not want to get the fish lady mad."

"The fish lady?"

"Yeah! She was Mommy's most powerful celestial spirit." Nashi looked confused.

"Can we give her back to Mommy?"

"Her birthday is coming up, do you want to give it to her then?"

"Yes please!" Natsu smiled, Pascal disappeared because the little ones magic was low. Natsu put the key in his pocket, he would probably get hell for this when his wife summons her.

* * *

7 months later

Natsu hid the key in a place where Lucy would have never found it. The golden key was placed in a box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon. Orion, Leah and Blaise arrived home from school, Nashi was napping upstairs, Leah woke the small girl up.

"Nashi- go get your gift to Mom." Nashi nodded her head and walked to Natsu. She tugged at his shirt and he smiled. He went outside and grabbed the present out of the shed. Then walked back inside. Orion had a bag, Leah had a big box, Blaise had another bag and Nashi had this small box. They walked towards Lucy and smiled.

"Happy birthday Mother!" They all chimed at different times. Natsu kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Happy birthday, babe."

"You guys didn't have too." Lucy said, Nashi immediately climbed on her mother lap. Orion handed her his gift.

"We wanted to mom." Orion said as Lucy opened up the bag and smiled. It was an outfit that he picked up on his last mission. Nashi sat down next to her siblings and smiled.

"This is lovely Orion." She gave him a side hug and kissed his cheek. Leah gave her the box. Opening the box up, she found a few new books.

"I remember you telling Daddy about it and I picked it up on my last mission." Leah said with a smile. Blaise seemed to have a pout on. Lucy hugged Leah and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Leah. That was very thoughtful of you" Blaise handed her his gift. Lucy opened it up and she pulled out a snowglobe.

"I didn't know what to get you mom. So Happy helped me out." Blaise said, as he crossed his arms. She gave Blaise a hug and kissed his cheek. "Mommmm."

"It was very thoughtful Blaise. Thank you." She smiled and Natsu walked to the other side of the room when Nashi got up and handed her the box.

"What could this be, Nashi?" The older Celestial wizard said as she opened the box up carefully. Her jaw dropped when she saw Aquarius's key. "Nashi! Where did you find this?"

"It was at the playground down the street!" Tears formed in Lucy's eyes and she knelt down and hugged her daughter. "Mommy why are you upset?"

"You see Nashi. You found Aquarius's key- so you get to keep her key."

"No mommy. I want you to have her." Lucy nodded her head.

"Would you like to meet her?" Lucy asked her children. Her four kids nodded their heads. The four kids walked ahead of their parents as they headed towards the river, Happy was flying above watching over them.

"Luce-"

"Yeah Natsu?" Natsu stopped and placed a gold necklace around the female's neck. It was a fire diamond lacrima gemstone. Lucy brought her hand up and touched it. "Natsu-"

"Lucy. I've always loved you. Ever since I first met you- I knew you were the one. I knew how upset you were when you broke Aquarius's key. Nashi found it and immediately wanted to give it to you."

"I will make a contract with Aquarius for when I retire. My keys will go to her. Capricorn, Virgo, Aries, and Leo already made these contracts."

"What about the rest?"

"They are still thinking about it. Besides, I have three more years before I decide to retire or not." Lucy smiled, as she took Natsu's hand and they started to catch up to their children.

"We made a pretty good clan of kids, Luce." Natsu smiled, looking at his wife. He still, after all of these years, loved her with all of his might.

"Clan?"

"Like a clan of dragons!" Lucy smiled, and she turned to him and kissed him on the lips. In the moment of silence, his hands lowered towards her bum, and her hands went up on his cheek.

"MOM!" Orion said, slightly disgusted, the kiss broke up and the two adults laughed.

"We're coming!" Lucy said as Natsu took her hand and ran with her towards the children, which brought back tons of memories.

* * *

 _Like Mother Like Daughter_

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy called out, putting the key in the water. The blue haired mermaid celestial spirit arrived. When she looked at the holder of the key, there was a slight smile on her face.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Aquarius said, tears were forming in the emotionless spirit's eyes.

"That's right!" Aquarius turned around, to see four kids staring at her.

"Whose kids are these?" The mermaid spirit asked, Natsu and Lucy laughed softly.

"Ours Aquarius." Lucy smiled, her hand was entwined with Natsu's hand. Aquarius smirked, and let out a chuckle.

"So you finally got yourself a boyfriend?" Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"Actually- he's my husband."

"Kid's come here." Natsu said as the kids stood in front of the couple.

"This is Orion." Lucy said, putting her hand on her eldest son's shoulder. "Then this is Leah." She put her other hand on Leah's shoulder, the girl waved to her. "Blaise." She said, letting go of her two eldest shoulders, Natsu put his hand on Blaise's shoulder. Lucy bent down and picked up Nashi. "This is Nashi."

"I'm gonna be a Celestial Wizard! Just like mommy!" The four year old cried out. Aquarius could not help but smile.

"What days are you available, Aquarius?"

"Anyday for you Lucy." Lucy's jaw dropped. "And can our contract be that Nashi is also allowed to use my key?"

"Sure!" Lucy stuttered. Did Aquarius have a change of heart or something?

* * *

Four Days Later

Nashi was in the bathtub as she raised Aquarius's key. "Open gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius appeared, seemingly pissed off.

"WHY DID YOU CALL-" She stared at the crying child. Then she calmed down. "What do you want, pipsqueak."

"I just wanted to play."

"Then let's play-" Aquarius said, Lucy entered the bathroom and Aquarius soaked the female.

"Just like old times, Aquarius." Lucy said, dripping with water. Aquarius continued to play with Nashi. _"Thank you, mom."_ Lucy thought to herself. Nashi was squealing with happiness as Aquarius was playing with her.

* * *

A/N how do you all like the ending? I wanted Aquarius to re-enter Lucy's life somehow. I look at Aquarius being like a mother figure to Lucy- as her own mother died. Though Lucy isn't dead, Aquarius learned what love is when Lucy broke her key. Her heart changed when that day happened. So yes, Aquarius is ooc.

I hope you all enjoyed this! Keep an eye out for my sequel to the main ships.

CURRENT SHIPS IN PROCESS:

Gajevy: I Will Be Eternally Grateful

Baccana: Aftermath of the One Night Stand

Jerza: The Sound of Silence

SHIPS THAT I HAVE NOT STARTED:

Gruvia

Bixanna

Miraxus

I do not know what the name titles will be but watch out for the sequel. Please follow me or my stories if you want to read the sequel!


	15. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

I am considering re-writing this. I like how it played out, but I want less confusion and more organization. The title will remain the same, its just it will be more edited and less confusing. Would you all follow it if I re-wrote it or would you prefer it to stay the same? Of course some of the chapters would be the same, its just I don't want to go back into my story and update chapters.

What do you all think?


End file.
